Near You
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Because Kyouya just wants to be near her. He will do anything to be with her even if it appears that she still loves his best friend.
1. Prologue

**Near You**

**Maria (a.k.a Danielle) Winters**

**Author's Note: **Hay…it has been a while! I haven't been writing any fanfictions lately because I am juggling work and school work. Being in graduate school is tough most especially when you have a demanding professor for Technical Writing T_T. I am enjoying her class though. She mentioned in two of my technical papers that my recurring errors are Agreement and Tense. With this, I am begging someone to please be my beta reader :) Please send me a message and I'll gladly respond to it. I am looking forward to work with a talented beta reader who also loves Kyouya and Haruhi pairing.

PS: Hope you read the latest chapters of Ouran since I will use those chapters as spring board for this fanfiction. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**Prologue**

"_Kyouya-san, aren't you going to help them? Fuyumi asked. The whole host club was at Kyouya's mansion to help Tamaki plan his big first date with Haruhi. Kyouya and his sister were standing across the rambling group. _

"_But I'm not actually worried about those two." Came Kyouya's cool response. _

"_Hmmm is that so?" Fuyumu asked. _

"_What's that? Why are you smiling?" Kyouya retorted_

"_It means that you trust them a lot don't you? She must be a good girl isn't she? Tamaki-kun's girlfriend?" _

_Kyouya smiled as images of Haruhi played on his mind. "Well…let's say that I approve of her." _

"_You act so important." Fuyumi teased. _

Kyouya opened his eyes. His plane will be landing at the Narita Airport in ten minutes. Tachibana had instructed Aijima and Hota to pick their young master and bring him to his posh condominium unit in Shibuya. He will be in Japan for two weeks for a short vacation. He has outlined his schedule for his two-week vacation. He sighed upon looking at the date in his calendar. February 4. "No wonder I remembered that conversation…" Kyouya said to himself.

"Master Kyouya, we are landing in ten minutes. Aijima and Horita are already in the arrival area to pick us up." Tachibana reported.

"Good. Tell them that we will go at Nakamura & Partners Law Office." Kyouya ordered.

"Yes master Kyouya."

Atty. Haruhi Fujioka of the Legal Section of Nakamura & Partners was busy scribbling notes as she reviews the case folders in her desk. One after the other, Haruhi realized that her work have seemed to pile up lately. According to her boss, it was because of her continued success. She won cases one after the other and it catapulted her to fame among their law firms esteemed clients. She sighed as she adjusted her reading glasses. "The more case I get, the later I will come home…" she said to herself.

"Happy Birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday…" Haruhi looked up and saw that her fellow associate and senior asscoiates were trooping inside her small office. Her eyes grew bigger as one of her associates came with a birthday cake on his hand. One of the senior associate on the other hand was holding a champagne bottle.

"Guys!" Haruhi gasped. She was speechless. She looked at her calendar and saw that it was indeed her birthday. She stood and walked around her desk. She smiled at her colleagues as they finished singing her a birthday song.

"Blow the candle Fujioka!" One of the senior associates shouted.

"Don't forget to make a wish Haruhi-san" a female associate added.

"Guys, thank you!" She said as she closed her eyes, made her wish and blew the candle. Her colleagues applauded and wished her a happy birthday again as the champagne bottle were opened. "This calls for a celebration!" a male associate shouted.

Haruhi was carried out of her office to the pantry where a feast was prepared for her. The associates and senior partners from the other departments were already waiting for her in the pantry. The owner of their law firm was also present which made Haruhi conscious and nervous at the same time.

"Minna-san." Nakamura Seito, the owner of the law firm, called out. Everyone's attention was on him as he made his way beside Haruhi. "We are not just celebrating Atty. Fujioka's birthday today. Her brilliance and astonishing success has increase the number of clients of our law firm. The confidence in our capabilities has been sealed in the industry thanks to the continued striving for excellence of Atty. Fujioka. Despite the fact that she has just been with is for less than two years, I am pleased to announce to everyone that starting Monday next week, Atty. Fujioka will be a Consultant."

There was a loud applause and Haruhi seemed to be in a daze. She, a Consultant already despite her less than two year stay with Japan's top Law Firm? She could hardly believe that she was promoted not just as a senior associate but a consultant. She smiled at her colleagues and bowed to express her gratitude for this promotion. "Kaa-san, can you see me now? I've become a lawyer. I hope you are proud of me." Haruhi thought.

After the short feast in the pantry to celebrate her birthday and promotion, Haruhi went back to her office. She smiled and shook her head upon seeing the piles of paperwork and folder on top of her desk. "When was the last time I had vacation?" she asked herself.

Memories of Tamaki flooded in her mind. She bit her lower lip to stop the tears from falling on her cheeks. "He is a thing of the past now…the host club is a thing of the past." She told herself. She went around her chair and took a picture frame from the shelf. There she was, ten years ago. She was smiling from ear to ear. Suou Tamaki was beside her, his arms wrapped around her small waist. He was also smiling from ear to ear. Behind them were Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. As usual, the two were wearing their signature grins. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were at the back of the Hitachiin twins. Kyouya-sempai was beside Haruhi. The picture was taken during their vacation at Kyoto. It was her first vacation as Tamaki's girlfriend. She didn't know that it will also be the last.

She placed the picture inside her drawer and wiped away a tear from her eye. It has been ten years already so she should move on. He moved on already so why can't she? He moved together with the other Host Club members so she should move on as well. The world will not stop from spinning just for her. She let out a deep breath and focused herself on the case folders on her table. "Celebration is over so its time to get back to work." She said.

"Ano…Miss Fujioka?" Her department's secretary peeked in her small office.

"Yes Seiya?" She answered as she opened a case folder without looking at the secretary.

"Someone is here to meet with you ma'am."

"Does she or he have a scheduled appointment with me?" Haruhi questioned.

"None ma'am. But the person said that it is urgent and he needs to speak with you."

"Did you ask the name of the person who wanted to see me?"

"No ma'am. He said that you two know each other and that you'll make time once you see him."

Haruhi sighed and closed the case folder "Please escort the person to meeting room 1. I'll be there in 5 minutes." She instructed the secretary. Whoever this person is surely knows how to ruin her pacing.

While Kyouya was being escorted to meeting room one, he saw several lawyers went in a small office. He also observed that some were still in a festive mood. One lawyer stood and announced that there would be a videoke session after work hours. "Commoners…" Kyouya mentally said.

"I'm sorry sir but the office isn't always like this." The secretary said apologetically.

"No worries but it seems that the associates are in a festive mood." Kyouya remarked.

"Ah it's because it is Haruhi-san's birthday today. The law firm prepared a small feast for her earlier. Her promotion was also announced earlier."

Kyouya was about to make a remark when the secretary opened the door of the meeting room and asked him to stepped inside. She said that Haruhi will join him in 5 minutes and then she left.

While Haruhi was walking towards meeting room one, her colleagues were still greeting her happy birthday and congratulations. She returned their greeting with a thank you and smiled at them. She saw her department's secretary bring a cup of coffee to meeting room one. The secretary noticed her and waited for her at the door.

"He is inside Haruhi-san."

"Thank you. I'll call you if there is anything that I need." Haruhi said. The secretary bowed her head and left Haruhi. She let out a deep breath and the entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, I am Atty. Haruhi Fujioka it seems that you require my presence urgently…" Haruhi suddenly stopped speaking upon seeing the person she was meeting.

"Well good afternoon as well Haruhi, rather, Atty. Fujioka. I'm pleased you could honor me with your presence on such a short notice." Kyouya greeted while smirking. He was amused to see the shocked expression on Haruhi's face.

"Kk-kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi finally found her voice. "How on earth did you know that I am working here?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses "Nothing escapes me Haruhi. By now you should know that fact."

And just when Haruhi found the courage to rid herself of the memories of the Host Club, a former member shows up in her office.

_**Ten years ago**_

_Haruhi stared at the retreating figure of her boyfriend…of her ex-boyfriend. She was in a daze. She didn't know what has transpired for their relationship to end this way. Just when she thought that they'd be a strong couple after everything that they have been through. She shook her head to snap out of the semi-trance state that she has entered. _

"_Tamaki wait!" Haruhi called out. Tamaki stopped on his tracks but did not look back._

"_We can work things out Tamaki…we can manage this. If I have to wait for your return the I will wait." Haruhi said. _

"_I'm sorry. I have to leave." Tamaki said and then he quietly walked again._

"_Don't you want to give it a try Tamaki? At least we tried to make our relationship work despite the distance between us. If it will not succeed, at least we tried." Haruhi said in vain. Her voice was betraying the image she was trying to project. "Tamaki…please" she choked as she failed to control the tears falling from her eyes. Tamaki did not stop this time. He walked away, his fist clenched as he was trying to stop himself from running back to Haruhi. _

_ From the shadows, Kyouya watched the events unfold before him. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was sure that he wanted to punch Tamaki and beat him to death. Unable to control his emotions, he made his presence known to Haruhi. He walked and stood beside her. Haruhi was startled but she welcomed the company. She needed someone to be there, to make her feel that she is in reality. _

"_The idiot." Kyouya muttered. _

"_I don't understand sempai. Why won't he try?" Haruhi asked. She was wiping away the tears from her eyes. _

"_I'll bring that idiot back." Kyouya said as he walked towards the direction of Tamaki. _

"_Sempai!" Haruhi called out but Kyouya continued walking. He would like to bring back Tamaki. He would definitely bring her back because he could not stand seeing Haruhi cry. Maybe, just maybe, when he brings Tamaki back, he would no longer have to see Haruhi cry and the pain in his chest would stop. _

_ The irony of things though, Kyouya wasn't able to go back to Japan and he wasn't able to bring Tamaki back._

**- To be continued -**


	2. Chapter 1: Reacquaintance

**Near You**

**Chapter 1: Re-acquaintance**

It was a glorious Sunday morning. Haruhi was actually looking forward to spend some quality time with her father. Ranka refused to move in with Haruhi in her small yet cozy house around Juuban district, thus, father and daughter agreed that they will have a bonding day when Haruhi is not busy. However, she has to break her new tradition with her father. Apparently, the re-appearance of the infamous Shadow King of the host club has thrown Haruhi's schedule off-balance.

And so, Haruhi found herself sitting beside Kyouya inside his luxurious car. Tachibana was driving the car while Horita, the designated bodyguard of the day was sitting on the passenger seat. Kyouya appeared in front of her house when she was bout to leave to visit Ranka. Kyouya said that he had spoken with Ranka-san about his plans to invite Haruhi out so they could "catch-up". Haruhi shrugged because knowing her father's fondness with Kyouya, he would give his consent in a heartbeat.

"Ne sempai, where do you plan to go anyway?" Haruhi asked. She wanted Kyouya to feel that she was annoyed.

"I sense that you are annoyed that I threw your schedule off-balance. Let me assure you that I will only be here for two weeks so I suggest you clear off your plans." Kyouya answered. He was (as usual) typing on his trusted Pineapple laptop.

"That does not answer my question." Haruhi bluntly pointed "And besides, why would I need to clear off my schedule while you are here?" Haruhi questioned. She was looking outside the window, not paying attention to Kyouya.

"We need to catch up." Was Kyouya's simple reply. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, surprised at his answer.

"Don't get me wrong sempai but I think, if I were in you position, I would rather spend my two weeks in Japan closing business deals and expanding my already vast business empire." Haruhi commented. Kyouya chuckled.

"You are as blunt as you were when we were still in Ouran." Kyouya remarked "I believe Haruhi, the real question in your mind right now is why would I be interested to 'catch up' with what has happened over the years." Kyouya added.

"Well, you could say that I want to ask that. To be frank sempai, I don't see the point for 'catching up' since albeit my salary on this that you actually know what has been happening to me or with the others." Haruhi said back.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that assumption. Whether you clear your schedule or not, as long as I am here, I will be requiring you to accompany me to some of my activities. Rest assured that it will not affect your work schedule. I cannot guarantee though that there will be no changes in your after work activities." Kyouya answered back.

"Rich bastard." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The car stopped in front of a supermarket which surprised Haruhi a lot. Horita stepped out of the car to open the door for Haruhi while Tachibana opened the door for Kyouya.

"What are we doing in a supermarket? Are you here in some sort of a field trip just like what you guys did when was in high school?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "We will buy ingredients for any recipe you wish to prepare for lunch. We will be eating lunch in your house." Kyouya answered.

"Excuse me? Since when did I invite you to come over my house?" Haruhi questioned. She is getting more annoyed with the shadow king.

"You don't have to worry about the expenses since I will be the one who will be paying for it. You should invite me in your house since I dropped by earlier to actually visit you." Kyouya said. "Besides, etiquette dictates that you should invite your guests in your house most especially when they traveled all the way from somewhere just to visit you." Kyouya added.

Tired of arguing, Haruhi marched inside the grocery and pulled a basket from the stack of baskets near the entrance. Kyouya offered to carry the basket which Haruhi accepted without any argument. They walked along the aisles, picking the ingredients for hot pot as they pass through one shelf to another. While shopping for the ingredients, Kyouya and Haruhi had actually a decent conversation about their memories of the host club. Each one of them had a comment on certain memorable events that took place during their host club days.

"I can still remember sempai when the others took you in a mall and left you in a waiting bench because you were sleeping." Haruhi recalled with a smile on her face. "You were lucky I was around the area that day and had actually bumped into you."

"Yes, I still recall that incident. The idiots kidnapped me from my room. I had no wallet and phone in my possession at that time. I was, I guess indebted to you that day for looking after me." Kyouya said.

"Now that I recalled that incident, you should have decreased my debt since I did help you." Haruhi remarked.

They reached the frozen meat and fish section when Kyouya saw a small booth offering free taste of a new brand of commoner's coffee. Haruhi went to the booth and asked for two cups. She went back to Kyouya and gave the other cup to Kyouya. Their conversation then shifted the brand of commoner's coffee that Haruhi bought during their host club days. It was during this conversation that Kyouya brought his observation on Haruhi.

"Haruhi." He said. Haruhi looked at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking at his cold gray eyes. "Why do you keep referring to the host club as 'them' or 'others'? Its as if you refuse to give names to your fellow host club members." Haruhi shifted her gaze to a nearby shelf of canned goods. She could feel Kyouya looking at her, observing her reactions and behavior.

"I guess it was a learned behavior sempai." She answered. "Well after Tama-..after we broke up, everyone started to drift apart…" Haruhi sighed and then she looked at Kyouya again "In any case, it's probably my subjective opinion of what had happened in the past. The others may not share my opinion but that's how I feel. Besides, the host club is a thing of the past already. We have our own lives now." She added and then she walked ahead of Kyouya to avoid his cold stare. She knew that the Shadow King was preparing for a rebuttal that may or may not debunk her current opinion. But knowing the Shadow King, she'll be forced to introspect when he lays down his argument.

"Haruhi." Kyouya called out. She stopped walking and she hesitated in looking back at Kyouya.

"Yes sempai?" She asked. She refused to look at Kyouya. She does not want to look at those scrutinizing eyes.

"Gomensai." He said. Haruhi was astonished. She looked back and saw the Shadow King with a remorseful expression on his face.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

They paid for the groceries and they had a quiet ride back to Haruhi's house. Upon reaching Haruhi's house, she invited Kyouya, Tachibana and Horita to come in. Tachibana and Horita refused the invitation and said that they would come back for their master later. Kyouya on the other hand made himself comfortable on the small living room. Haruhi served him tea and the she disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the hot pot.

Kyouya noticed that there was a shelf in the living room filled with books and picture frames. She looked at the pictures. Most of them, he assumes, were taken when Haruhi was attending law school, pictures with Ranka-san, May-san and Misuzu-san but there was no picture of the host club. He let out a deep breath. He couldn't blame Haruhi for thinking that they abandoned her. It was true, after she and Tamaki broke-up, the members of the host club drifted apart. He, for one, promised to bring back Tamaki to her but he failed on that promise and decided not to show himself again. But after ten year, here he is, standing inside Haruhi's living room. "I want to amend for my past mistakes." He said to no one as he picked a frame that contained a solo picture of Haruhi. She was wearing her toga and was smiling brilliantly.

"Semapai!" Kyouya heard Haruhi called from the kitchen. He left the living room and walked along a small hallway and saw an opened door. He went in and saw Haruhi standing by the kitchen stove. "There you are!" She said with a sweet smile on her face. Kyouya felt his heart skipped a beat. He was mesmerized by the sight he was seeing. Haruhi was holding a ladle, she was wearing an apron. The sun cast an ethereal glow on the former female host.

"Sempai? Are you 'kay?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya snapped out of his trance.

"Yes I am. You called?"

"Hai! Can you please set the table? The dishes are in the cabinet in your right." Haruhi said.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

They had a delightful lunch together. Kyouya enjoyed Haruhi's cooking and he openly praised her for that. The former female host, as usual, made a blunt remark about Kyouya's praise. He just smirked and carried on with the conversation.

"Ne sempai. Why did you apologize earlier?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya paused. He set down his spoon and looked at Haruhi.

"I just wanted to apologize for not fulfilling the promise I made to you years ago." He stated. Haruhi blinked her eyes.

"Promise? I do not remember any promise you made to me." Haruhi retorted. Kyouya was stopping himself from laughing but he failed. He let out a laugh.

"You are as naïve as always." Kyouya remarked.

"Well I did not find anything funny in what I said sempai." Haruhi said, annoyed by the Shadow King's sudden outburst.

"My apologies for laughing suddenly." Kyouya said after he was able to calm down. "Never mind why I apologized earlier."

"To be honest sempai, I was surprised that you decided to visit me in my office the other day. You were the person I least expected to even make a re-connection with me." Haruhi said. Kyouya was not sure whether he would be flattered or offended. "I mean, I know you have…how should I call it…ah…preference for the people you socialize with. You see your connections as ways to get merits. A connection with me would bring no merits to you because of my social standing." Haruhi explained. "But I would be lying to myself if I deny the fact that I was glad someone from Host Club remembered me…Thank you sempai." With this, Kyouya felt the knots that tied him from the bitter memories of the past slowly loose.

"No Haruhi. Thank you." Kyouya said softly.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Ouran Host Club – Field Trip at the Commoner's Mall**_

_**After Lunch**_

_ Kyouya and Haruhi saw an old lady looking at some potteries. Noticing that the potteries being sold to her were fake, Kyouya approached the old lady and advised her not to proceed with buying the pots. He explained in detail the difference of the fake pots from the original pots. The seller was then arrested and the old lady thanked Kyouya for helping her out. _

_ Later, Haruhi asked why she helped the old woman since there appears to be no benefit in doing so. Kyouya explained that he saw the ring of the old woman and noticed that it belong to the wife of a President of a company, _

"_But there was no way that you could see her ring from where we were standing sempai." Haruhi pointed out. Kyouya did not choose to comment on that and instead walked ahead of Haruhi. _

"_Sempai…what is your definition of merits?" Haruhi asked. "I have reason to believe that it is not monetary or material."_

"_We are looking for a lost boy…" The customer service representative announced. While the details regarding the missing person were being announced, many people were staring at Kyouya because the descriptions fitted him perfectly. Haruhi and Kyouya were then reunited with the host club. Kyouya had asked his trusted men to tie the host clubs members (minus Haruhi) as punishment for what they did to him. _

"_Ne sempai…" Haruhi called softly. He gazed beside him where Haruhi stood "I know that you helped that woman not because of merits or profits. I think you act that way, I mean like an egotist on the surface but deep down, you really care for others." _

_Kyouya adjusted his glasses and shifted his gaze to the other members of the host club. "You have an interesting assumption" He said with a smile on his face. _

**To be continued**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it and it gives me motivation to continue this story.

The flash back in this chapter is based from Episode 17 of OHSHC Anime and Chapter 28 of the Manga. Forgive me the dialogue isn't exactly matched in the references that I used.

Oh and back in the Prologue, Nakamura & Partners is actually the top law firm in Japan. You can search for them in google.

Please continue to support my fanfiction. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving On

**Near You**

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

It was a bust Wednesday for Fujioka Haruhi. On top of her case files, she has to ensure that all her things have been moved to her spacious new office. Her department's secretary had booked several meetings with clients on that day as well. Ever since she came in the office that morning, she hasn't been anywhere near the pantry for a short coffee break or even in the nearby water dispenser for a glass of water.

She was sorting her case files in a folder when her department's secretary came to remind her that her clients were in the meeting room already. She pulled out the case folder of Ichijoji, Narumi from her neatly stacked folders, took a quick glance on the small mirror and was about to take her leave when her mobile phone rang.

"Atty. Fujioka, speaking." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi." A calm yet cold voice answered on the other line.

"Kyouya-sempai? Why did you call?" She asked. She hurried out of her office to meet her clients who were already waiting in the meeting room.

"I'll drop by your office to pick you up. We will have dinner together with my sister." He said. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"I can't accompany you sempai. I'm busy with work and with moving to my new office." Haruhi retorted.

"No excuses Fujioka." Kyouya said with finality.

"I'm sorry sempai but you can't order me around. I do not owe you anything anymore. Excuse me I have to end this call." Haruhi pushed the end call button of her mobile phone. Upon seeing the secretary, Haruhi gave her phone to her and instructed the secretary to tell Ootori, Kyouya that she is busy.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

6 o'clock in the evening. Kyouya Ootori was waiting inside Haruhi's old office. He used his hosting skills so that Haruhi's (rather the department's) secretary would escort him inside Haruhi's office. Like what she said over the phone, she was really packing her things because she was moving to a new office.

Clad in a Hitachiin signature suit, Kyouya drew attention from Haruhi's colleagues. The female lawyers would gasp and blush while the male lawyers would talk amongst themselves while looking at him with jealousy. He did not mind. He was there to pick Haruhi for their dinner.

He was not surprised when the owner of the law firm, Nakamura Seito, entered the small office to greet him and to chat with him. Nakamura Seito has entrusted his health in the hands of the Ootori Medical Group and its doctors. Nakamura Seito had invited Kyouya to wait for Haruhi inside his office but Kyouya refused politely. During Kyouya's conversation with Nakamura, Haruhi came back from her last meeting of the day.

"Ah Haruhi, I see you had a busy day." Nakamura said as she walked inside her office. Nakamura patted Haruhi on her shoulder. "You did not tell me that you are an acquaintance of Ootori-san. I was surprised to see him here you know." He added.

"Haruhi and I have known each other since high school Nakamura-san." Kyouya explained. "We were in the same organization when we were attending Ouran. We kept in touch after our high school days."

"I see. I see." Nakamura said. "Haruhi is one of my brilliant lawyers. She deserves the promotion I gave her."

"Arigato Nakamira-san." Haruhi said. "Sempai what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Have you forgotten our dinner tonight with my sister? I told you that I'd pick you up." Kyouya answered.

"But I told you that I am busy. I have to move my things to my new office and study the case files." Haruhi retorted

"Nonsense!" Nakamura exclaimed. Haruhi looked at her boss with a shocked expression clearly written all over her face. "I'll ask some of the janitors to move your things to your new office. Ootori-san has been waiting for you. I suggest you go leave now and enjoy the dinner." Nakamura added. Kyouya smiled triumphantly.

"But Nakamura-san…" Haruhi was about to argue when Nakamura raised his hand signaling that no more arguments. Haruhi sighed. "Very well sir. Thank you very much."

Haruhi took her bag and coat while Kyouya and Nakamura resumed their talk. When she stood beside Nakamura, Kyouya excused themselves and thanked Nakamura for allowing Haruhi to leave early. Nakamura was pleased and he escorted the two outside the office where Kyouya's limousine was waiting for them.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Haruhi had a delightful dinner with Shido Fuyumi and Kyouya. Fuyumi was very friendly and accommodating. Her warm personality is a complete opposite of Kyouya's cold and analytical personality. The three of them talked about Ouran and the Host Club members.

"My, my, the twins surely made a name of their own. They are even more famous than their mother." Fuyumi remarked.

"Indeed they are. I've attended one of their catwalk shows. The venue was full with people waiting for their next collection." Kyouya added.

"I was wondering why you haven't seen Morinozuka-san Haruhi. He finished jurisprudence and is working as a lawyer as well. Surely, the two of you must have met in courts." Fuyumi said.

"I believe Mori-sempai is working as a corporate lawyer for Hani-sempai's toy company. Both of them are based in New York right now." Kyouya said. "Haruhi on the other hand is into civil cases."

"Ah so they are in New York?" Haruhi asked.

"It is surprising that you did not know what happened to your friends." Fuyumi pointed out. "To think that you are in-touch with Kyouya."

"Actually, I lost contact to all the host club members after Tama..- we broke up." Haruhi said. She was masking the sadness she was feeling. "And Kyouya-sempai and I got in-touch just recently." She added.

"Really? Is that true my dear brother." Fuyumi asked, turning her attention to her brother.

"Yes that is true onesan." Kyouya answered.

"But still, I find it hard to believe that the other members did not even bother to get-in touch with you. I mean, they were all fond of you Haruhi-san." Fuyumi remarked. Neither Kyouya nor Haruhi chose to say anything about the matter. "In any case, did Kyouya told you that he'll only be here for two weeks?" Fuyumi asked Haruhi.

"Yes. He mentioned it in passing." Haruhi answered as she looked at Kyouya.

"I'm only here for vacation and then I'll return to Johannesburg to oversee the operations of our South Africa branch." Kyouya explained.

"I wish you can stay longer than two weeks Kyouya-kun." Fuyumi sighed.

Kyouya noticed that Haruhi's attention was caught by wide LCD television of the restaurant. The TV was tuned in a news channel and it appears that the reporter was covering the engagement party of an elite family in France. His eyes widen when he saw Tamaki in the TV. Beside Tamaki was a beautiful French lady smiling graciously. Behind them were Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyouya.

"Tamaki's fiancé is a beauty don't you think Kyouya?" Fuyumi remarked and then she noticed Haruhi's expression. Fuyumi regretted making the remark. "Gomen, it seems that my brother has not told you the news yet."

"Haruhi, I was actually about to inform…" Kyouya was cut off when Haruhi stood from her seat.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the washroom." She said while flashing her rookie smile. Kyouya and Fuyumi nodded. Brother and sister watched Haruhi go, both were speechless.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kyouya's limousine stopped in front of Haruhi's house. Haruhi did not wait for Tachibana or Aijima to open the door for her. She thanked Kyouya for the dinner and was about to enter the small gate when Kyouya called her.

"Yes sempai?"

"Haruhi…I've been meaning to give you the news but…" For the second time that evening, Kyouya was cut-off by Haruhi.

"Is that the reason you got in-touch with me again sempai?" Haruhi asked without looking at him. "If it was, you shouldn't have. I was okay being oblivious to what has been happening to all of you." She said.

"It was not just my rea-"

"Good night sempai. Thank you for the dinner. I wish not to see you again." She said and then she entered her small gate, never looking back at Kyouya.

Kyouya felt like he was stabbed by a dagger. Last Sunday, he was relieved that he and Haruhi might start to get along again just like the old days. He felt like he was liberated from the unexplainable pain that he was feeling, that he kept for almost ten years. Now, he felt despicable. He felt like his chest will explode because of the emotions running deep beneath his cool façade. He was disappointed. All he wanted was to amend the errors of the host club, to fix the damage they caused to Haruhi. He personally wanted to be in-touch with her again, to spend time as much as he wants while he was still in Japan.

"Tamaki you bastard…" Kyouya muttered under his breath. He decided to go down his limousine. He walked towards Haruhi and pulled her hand. Haruhi was surprised. "Haruhi…the reason why I got in touch with you is not because I want to tell you about Tamaki's engagement. It was my own personal choice to meet with you again." Kyouya did not know what has gotten into him but he wanted to express himself. He knew that he wasn't being himself. When it involves Haruhi, he always finds himself compromising the image he projects because of the feelings he has for her which he could not discern. He was looking at her eyes. He could see confusion and doubt reflected on her brown eyes. She freed her hand from his grasp and then she sighed.

"What do you want sempai?" She asked without looking at him.

"I want nothing." He answered. "I just want to be near you." He added.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I don't know." He answered. But Kyouya's mind was telling him another reason. There was a long awkard silence between them which was becoming awkward. She then sighed.

"I apologize for my outburst sempai." Haruhi said. "I guess, I was feeling overwhelmed. All of you have moved on while I feel like I'm still stuck on the day that we broke up. It was unfair for me to act that you to you." She explained. It was Kyouya's turn to be surprised.

"I, I apologize as well Haruhi for not making my intentions clear as to why I decided to contact you again." Kyouya said. "I've been meaning to tell you about Tamaki engagement to Lady Sophia."

"No need to apologize sempai. I acted immaturely. For our age, I should have shown a more mature reaction to the issue." Haruhi stated. At that moment, Kyouya wanted to embrace Haruhi because he knew, he could clearly see it in her eyes that she was really hurting. He wanted to do something for her, to stop the pain that she feels. It's as if they were back again in the past. Kyouya's felt the urge to beat Tamaki again to his heart's content.

"It is getting late sempai. I still have a lot of work to do. Thank you for the dinner. Please tell Fuyumi-san that I had a good time." Haruhi said.

"I guess you are right. I shall see you tomorrow again." He said.

"Eh?" Haruhi exclaimed. "I really have a tight schedule tomorrow sempai. I'd be angry if you use your connections again just to pull me out of my work." Haruhi said. Kyouya just smirked and then he walked back to his limousine. "Oi sempai!" He heard her call him again. Tachibana opened the door of the limo,."Kyouya-sempai!" She called again. He entered the limo and then Tachibana closed the door. After a while, the limousine left.

"Oh we'll definitely see each other tomorrow Haruhi." He said to himself.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Ouran High School, 3**__**rd**__** Music Room**_

_**Valentine's Day – Kyouya's 3**__**rd**__** year in High School**_

_ Everybody had gone home for the day except for Kyouya. He remained in the third music room. He was with a girl. The girl was standing shyly in front of her. Her hands outstretched and between them was a box of chocolates. _

"_Arigato." Kyouya said calmly. "But I cannot accept your gift my lady." _

"_I see." The girl said dejectedly. She looked away from Kyouya and hid the box of chocolates behind her. _

"_I appreciate the affection you have for me." Kyouya stated like a true host. _

"_Is there, someone else that you like Kyouya-san?" The girl asked shyly. Kyouya paused as if to think whether to answer the question or not. He was still uncertain of his feelings but then again, there was no other explanation for the feelings he has for her. The girl noticed the soft expression on Kyouya's eyes. It was the first and the last time that somebody had seen Kyouya show a little emotion through his eyes. The girl chuckled in amusement._

"_I guess there really is someone very special in Kyouya-san's life." The girl said with a smile. _

"_Yes, I think there is someone." He affirmed as he closed his eyes. _

_**Fujioka Residence**_

_**White Day – Haruhi's 2**__**nd**__** year in High School**_

_ Haruhi just returned home from school. She was tired because of all the school work she had to do. On top of that, she had to endure the crazy antics of the Host Club. She shrugged upon remembering what has transpired over club activities earlier. "Damn rich bastards." She muttered. _

_ She was greeted by her ever so cheerful father who was getting ready to leave. Ranka had asked her how her day was and she muttered incoherent answers. She was too tired to recall what had happened. She settled herself on the kotatsu and notice that there was a bouquet of flowers on it. _

"_Oh, someone had it delivered today. It is for your darling." Ranka said._

"_For me?" Haruhi was skeptical. _

"_There is a card with that bouquet." Ranka added. Haruhi saw the card and read its contents_

_**Dearest Haruhi, **_

_**These flowers are called Lily of the Valley. This flower signifies purity of heart and sweetness. Furthermore, it also means that you have completed someone's life. Thank you. You made my life complete. **_

_** - Anonymous.**_

_**Ootori Mansion**_

_**White Day**_

"_Master Kyouya, the bouquet you have requested has been delivered to Ms. Fujioka." Horita reported. _

"_Good." Kyouya said. A smile graced his handsome face. _

**To be continued. **


	4. Chapter 3: Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:** _**To Lydia-hime, Jjay101 and **_, thank you for your review. I hope more people will read and review this fanfiction. Please enjoy the next chapter of this story. Thank you.

I do hope you read the latest chapter of Ouran Host Club. If you haven't then beware. Spoiler alert .

**Near You**

**Chapter 3: Stuck in a Moment**

**Johannesburg, South Africa**

**9 o'clock in the evening**

Kyouya Ootori was a man of few words. His strength lies in his calculating and analytical capabilities while his weakness is his inability to discern his own feelings. This weakness is the reason why, up to this moment, after almost ten years of separation from Fujioka Haruhi, he is still unable to determine his feelings for her.

It has been a month already since he left Japan after his two weeks vacation. He enjoyed the undivided attention of former Natural Host during his short stay in his homeland. She even accompanied him to the airport and bid him farewell. He remembered how he felt a pang in his chest when Haruhi said goodbye. Kyouya closed his eyes as memories of his departure a month ago from Japan flooded his mind.

"_Sayonara sempai! Have a safe trip." Haruhi said. She was smiling at Kyouya who was staring at her with an odd expression. _

"_Haruhi." Kyouya started "You are aware that Sayonora means that we may never be able to see each other again." He said in a cold voice. _

"_Well yes I am aware of its meaning. I'm Japanese after all." Haruhi answered in a matter-of-fact tone. _

"_Do you not wish to see each other again?" Kyouya asked. And the he realized his slip. __**Where did that come from? **__He asked himself. Haruhi started to laugh. "Is there something funny Fujioka?" The former shadow king asked in a deadly tone. _

"_Nothing is funny sempai…it's just…well out of your character to ask that question." Haruhi explained while stopping her laughter. "In any case, I am not expecting for you keep in touch or to even visit again. I know you'll be very busy with work." Haruhi added. _

_Kyouya adjusted his glasses "Is that so?" He said. "Very well Haruhi, mata ne." He said while smirking. He walked towards the check-in counter leaving a very confused Haruhi behind. _

A smirk graced the usually stoic and expressionless face of Kyouya. He grabbed the cordless phone on his bedside table and dialed a number.

**Juuban District, Tokyo Japan**

**3 o'clock in the morning**

Haruhi had fallen asleep wearing her office clothes. Yesterday's case meeting and briefing took a toll on her. On top of that, she had to meet her newly formed team, review their reports and meet with them. If she knew that being a Senior Consultant would mean less time for herself, she would have declined the promotion. Her peaceful and much needed sleep was then disturbed by the ringing of her mobile phone. Haruhi muttered incoherent words to spite the caller before picking up her mobile phone.

"Well good morning Haruhi." A cold voice who sounded he enjoyed what he did said. Haruhi recognized the voice right away.

"Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed "What in the world do you think you are doing?" She scolded. She was infuriated because her sleep was disturbed. "Do you know what time is it here?" she asked.

"It's 3 in the morning." Kyouya answered. "I just thought of giving you a call to check how you are doing." He added.

"You just disturbed my much needed rest! Goodbye!" Haruhi pushed the End Call button and tried to go back to sleep. "Damn rich bastard." She muttered.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Nakamura & Partners Law Office**

**8 o'clock in the morning**

Haruhi is a morning person but today, her subordinates noticed that she is in a foul mood. No one dared to venture inside her office for fear of being bombarded by sarcastic remarks or receiving deadly cold stares. Her personal secretary had been brave enough to bring her a black coffee which Haruhi gladly took. She needed caffeine and she needed it badly.

"Why in the world would he call in such an unruly time!" Haruhi said to no one as she browsed her e-mail. Her secretary came in her office again to inform her that she has a call. She muttered a thank you to her scared secretary and picked the receiver of her phone.

"Atty. Fujioka speaking." She answered. She tried to sound accommodating and cheerful

"No good morning?" Kyouya said in the other line.

"Kyouya-sempai…you are beginning to get on my nerves! Since when did you inherit the genes of Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi answered. She expressed her annoyance for the former Shadow King's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Well, I need to consult a legal matter which I believe you can answer right away." Kyouya went on. "I apologize for disturbing your sleep earlier but I'm afraid what I have to consult is very urgent." Kyouya explained.

"You have lawyers in South Africa right? Can't you just ask them?" Haruhi said back.

"I'm more confident with your opinions." Kyouya answered simply.

**Johannesburg, South Africa**

**1:30 in the morning**

Kyouya had a satisfied smile on his face. Thirty minutes of conversation with Haruhi was enough for him to know that she was doing well. He did not need her advice on the business legalities he consulted. He already knows the answer to that. He just needed an excuse to speak with her. He placed the cordless phone back on the bedside table and began looking at the files in his laptop. He opened a folder that contained the pictures of the host club before they went their separate ways. He was particularly looking at Haruhi in every picture.

He wanted to assure her that even if the other member of the host club had failed to get in touch with her, he will be there for her. He had and he will always be near her, a shadow who had always looked after her well being. As per his reasons why he was doing what he was doing is not clear to himself either. He took of his eyeglasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "Was it because I failed to bring back Tamaki? Is what I'm feeling guilt over what happened?" He asked himself. He shook his head and closed his laptop. He could not understand himself. When Tamaki and Haruhi got together, he felt his heart break into pieces but he paid no attention to it. When Tamaki left Haruhi, he felt the urged to take all of Haruhi's pain in whatever possible means available. When they were in high school, he did small things for her but he refused to be named as the person who helped her or as the sender of the gift she received. He always longed for her undivided attention even if it was just for a brief moment.

Kyouya sighed. It was not the right time to introspect about his feelings. Knowing that she is doing well is enough. He should rest and get ready for his meetings. He placed his laptop on the other bedside table, slid under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes. But sleep was eluding him and instead, he saw a vivid memory of their hosting days.

"_I guess it's only a matter of time before Tamaki realizes his feelings for Haruhi." Kaoru said. The Shadow King was standing beside him as they watched the crazy antics of Tamaki and Hikaru. _

"_Are you okay with the thought that Hikaru is in love with Haruhi?" Kyouya asked the younger twin. "You are in love with Haruhi as well." He added. _

"_Hikaru's happiness is much more important for me. Besides, my feelings for Haruhi is bordering between a brotherly and romantic affection." Kaoru answered. "Besides" Kaoru patted Kyouya on the back "there is another person here who is yet to realize his own feelings." Kaoru winked at him and then he joined his twin brother in harassing Tamaki. _

Kyouya opened his eyes and got up. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Could it be?" He asked himself. He could feel his heart beating wildly, as if any moment it can burst out of his rib cage. "No that's impossible…its just guilt…nothing more…" He contradicted. "But why do I feel the need to be there when she needed someone the most? Why do I always remember the incident in the beach? Why does she plague my mind?" Questions, one after the other, leading to the only obvious answer flooded Kyouya's mind. "It can't be…"

"…_there is another person here who is yet to realize his own feelings."_

And finally it dawned on Kyouya. It took him ten years to realize what he is feeling. Ootori, Kyouya is in love with Fujioka, Haruhi.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Tokyo, Japan**

A black sedan was parked a few meters away from the building where the Nakamura & Partners Law Office was housed. Inside the car, a man with blond hair and alluring purple eyes was watching the people come and go from the building. Finally, the person he was waiting to appear came out of the building. She was surrounded by her colleagues and they were laughing. After a few minutes, she went ahead of her colleagues and crossed the street. She was walking towards the direction of the blonde man's car. The man stepped out of the car and waited for her to finally see him.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Exactly around 7 o'clock in the evening, Haruhi decided to leave the office. She needed to sleep and she was praying to Buddha that Kyouya would not call her in an unruly time. She met several of her close colleagues in the elevator and they started talking about a comedy-drama show that was aired late in the evening. Upon reaching the lobby of the building, they walked towards the exit. The stayed outside a few minutes before they decided to finally went home.

Haruhi bid them good night and crossed the street. She was thinking to drop by the grocery first and buy some household stuff. Probably she can replenish her stock of food since she had ran out of some of the items. She remembered the day when she and Kyouya went in the grocery together during his unannounced visit at her house. She smiled at the memory. "Sempai is really nice. He is not just good with words." She thought. "Albeit he was just checking on me when he called." She assumed then she shook his head. "The world must be ending if the shadow king is having a soft spot for a commoner like me" she told herself.

She pulled her coat to shield her from the cold. It is already spring and yet it is still cold. She looked ahead and noticed that there was a man with blond hair standing a few feet away from her. She shook her head again "I am really tired…and now I am seeing hallucinations." She said to herself. But as she got closer, she felt a shiver on her spine, her heart beating faster. He was not a hallucination. Those alluring yet sad violet eyes looking at her was real. "This can't be…what is he doing here!" Memories, one after the other clouded Haruhi's mind. She stopped a few steps in front of the man. "This can't be true…" she convinced herself but it was a futile attempt.

"Hello Haruhi." Tamaki greeted.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Ouran High School, Garden**_

_ Tamaki and Haruhi were wet after both of them soaked themselves in the fountain to look for Tamaki's outline for his planned first date with Haruhi. When Haruhi saw what was written on the sheet of paper, Tamaki explained that he wanted their first date to be special. _

"_Is that the reason why you always leave early?" Haruhi inquired. She was smiling at him sweetly._

"_Yyyess…" Tamaki stammered. "I was planning our date." Tamaki heard a small laugh. He looked at Haruhi confusedly. _

"_I just want to spend time with you. No matter where. As long as I'm with you." Haruhi said tenderly "Just like now, I'm already happy being with you." She added with a giggle. _

"_I lost again… you are too good." Tamaki said as he encircled his arms around Haruhi's waist. Haruhi blushed furiously and pushed Tamaki._

"_Not too close." She stammered. Tamaki had a smirked on his face. He found Haruhi's weakness. _

_ Hidden in the bushes, the other host club members were spying on the couple. Hikaru and Kaoru were already planning their disguises when they stalk the couple on their first date. _

"_This is stupid." Kyouya muttered. The truth was, he felt like something inside him broke into tiny pieces and these pieces were piercing his heart. _

**To be continued. **

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**PS:** Truth be told, I am a big Tamaki x Haruhi fan but I am really love Kyouya x Haruhi pairing the most!


	5. Chapter 4: Same Ground

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it took me sometime to update my story. Finals weeks kicked-in and I am really cramming to finish my school work. Gladly me and my teammate manage to submit our case study and analysis, and deliver our report yesterday. Only the take home final exam and I am off to a one week term break . I realized that it is not an easy task to juggle work and graduate school but I am hoping to finish my master's degree in two and half years. Anyway, off to Kyouya and Haruhi now . Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Please enjoy this chapter,

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Near You Chapter Four: Same Ground**

It had been a week since Haruhi and Tamaki ran into each other. Haruhi looked outside the window of her house. It was a gloomy Sunday afternoon, grey clouds hung in the sky as if the weather was sympathizing with Haruhi's gloomy feelings. She sighed. She felt like time stopped again and threw her back to what she was like ten years ago. "This can't go on. It has been years already." She told herself with determination. "I cannot let one man dictate the course of my emotional stability. This is not the right time to be haunted by the past." She closed her eyes and the events of that fateful day came back,

"_Hello Haruhi." Tamaki said. His eyes bore a sad expression in them. Haruhi felt like someone glued her feet on the pavement. She could not move. Her eyes fixed on the man standing before her. _

"_Tamaki". She breathed. She was searching his alluring violet eyes for any clues as to what would happen next. Tamaki walked towards her and Haruhi felt the urge to walk away but he feet would not budge. Tamaki was a few inches away from her._

"_I have been longing to see you again." He softly said. "It has been a while hasn't it?" He stated. He was reaching to her side, attempting to caress her cheek._

"_What are you doing here sempai?" Haruhi finally managed to say. Her voice was cold and stern. The expression of her eyes hardened and upon seeing this, Tamaki was taken aback. He withdrew his hand to his side. _

"_I wanted to tell you something. Would you come with me for a cup of coffee?" He asked. _

"_Sorry but I am busy. I cannot spare my time for you." She coolly retorted. _

"_Then will you listen to what I have to say?" He asked again. Haruhi closed his eyes and shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry. I have to go." Haruhi answered. She began walking away from Tamaki when she felt his hand grip her arm gently. _

"_Haruhi I beg you please listen." Tamaki implored. Haruhi removed his hand from her arm but he held her hand in an attempt to stop her from walking away. _

"_Ara Tamaki-kun you're back in Japan!" Haruhia nd Tamaki both looked at their side and saw Fuyumi stepping out of her car. _

"_Fuyumi-san…o hisashi buri desu." Tamaki politely greeted. Haruhi managed to free her hand from Tamaki's._

"_I was looking for Haruhi you know." Fuyumi said as she cast a short glance at Haruhi. "My husband and I have to ask for Haruhi's legal opinion. I hope you don't mind but I have to borrow Haruhi from your short reunion for a while. This is quite urgent." Fuyumi explained. She then pulled Haruhi and pushed her to board the car. "Bye Tamaki-kun and welcome back!" Fuyumi cheerfully said. _

_ As the car started to move, Haruhi let out a deep breath that she was holding. She was more than glad to be called for work rather than facing Suou Tamaki again. She was thankful that being connected to an Ootori might come in handy sometimes. _

"_You should be thankful I passed by that street. I was quite surprised to see Tamaki-kun you know but I know how you feel." Fuyumi said._

"_Thank you Fuyumi-san. I'll gladly render my legal opinion to you and your husband." Haruhi said back. Fuyumi laughed._

"_I just made it up to pull you out that awkward situation." Fuyumi said and then she winked at her. Haruhi was surprised but then a smile graced her features._

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kyouya did not even cast a side glance to his loyal bodyguards who met him in the airport. His board of directors and subordinates in Johannesburg were surprised with the decision of their CEO to suddenly go back to Japan.

It has been a week already when Kyouya received a call from his sister Fuyumi. He was in a middle of a meeting when his executive secretary, Aisha, called him out from the board room. Everyone in the meeting noticed the deadly look in Kyouya's eyes and were already speculating of what will happen to his poor secretary. Aisha gave him the phone and he stepped out of the meeting.

"_This better be important. I am in a meeting right now." Kyouya scowled at his sister._

"_I'm sorry Kyouya-kun, its 9 in the evening here in Japan already and this is the only opportunity for me to call you since me and my husband will be leaving early tomorrow." Fuyumi explained. _

"_What is it?" Kyouya said menacingly. If the host club members could here his tone, they would probably duck down for cover. _

"_Tamaki is here in Japan." Fuyumi said. Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise. "I saw him talking with Haruhi earlier. Haruhi appears like she does not want to speak with him at all so I decided to help Haruhi out." Fuyumi added. _

"_Thank you neesan. I will see you soon." Kyouya softly said as he ended the call. _

"_Aisha!" He called _

"_Yes Mr. Ootori." His secretary fearfully answered. _

"_Book me in the earliest flight to Tokyo this Saturday." Kyouya instructed before he entered the board room again. _

As he rode his car, he asked for Aijima to look at the weather forecast for the day. He saw dark cloud looming in the distance and he thought that it might develop into a thunderstorm. He sat quietly, trying to sort out his mind. "Why the hell is he here?" Kyouya asked himself. Aijima then reported his findings.

"Sir, a storm is coming. We are to expect heavy rains and thunderstorms."

"Then drive straight to Juuban District." Kyouya instructed.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Tamaki was having tea with his fiancée, Lady Sophia, his mother, father and grandmother. They were discussing about Tamaki and Sophia's wedding plans. Sophia mentioned that they were planning it carefully because they wanted it to be the wedding of the year.

"I am very excited for our wedding." Sophia said. Anne Sophie gave her future daughter-in-law an assuring smile.

"Tamaki-kun, have you heard of you hear of the most recent success of your old friend Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki's grandmother asked. Yuzuru was a bit surprised by the inquiry of his mother.

"Not yet grandmother. All I know is that is a successful lawyer here in Japan." Tamaki carefully answered.

"A brilliant child I must say!" his grandmother said. "She manage to win the case against a powerful company over a labor dispute." She paused to sip her tea "I heard she earned a promotion in her law firm." She added. Yuzuru on the other hand was watching the expression of her son.

"I see. She really is good." Tamaki agreed. Lady Sophia on the other hand was looking from Tamaki to his grandmother, to Yuzuru and then to Anne Sophie.

"Who is this old friend of yours Tamaki?" Sophia inquired. Tamaki had a sad smile on his face

"A very good and special high school friend." He simply answered. There was a moment of silence that enveloped the group when Shima came.

"I'm sorry to disturb your tea time." Shima said. "Master Tamaki, a storm is coming."

"Is that so? Please prepare the car. I have to be somewhere before the storm kicks in." Tamaki instructed. Shima bowed down while the others were looking at Tamaki.

"Dearest, surely you jest?" Sophia said. "Why would you leave this house if a storm is coming!"

"I will be back once its over. Right now I have to be somewhere before the storm comes." Tamaki said without giving any straight answers to his fiancée.

"Why don't you stay here instead and wait for the storm to pass, then go to wherever it is that you're going."Sophia urged.

"I'm sorry I can't. I will be back the soonest." Without waiting for another word from his fiancée, Tamaki left the room. "I'm coming Haruhi…" he said to himself.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Haruhi was occupied with reviewing the case files that she brought home. She stopped reading one of the folders when she heard her stomach growl. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 5 o' clock in the afternoon. "My, my look at the time. No wonder I am hungry." She said. She stood up from her small working station. She momentarily looked outside her window and saw the dark clouds. "Where are you dad?" She asked herself. Usually, when there is a storm, her father would spend at her house to keep her company. If her dad couldn't come, she would put on a headset and play classical music to drown the loud roaring of the thunder. To avoid seeing the lightning outside, she would always close her curtains and shut her eyes close.

She sighed. It appears like her dad will not be able to come. She again heard her stomach growl. She touched her stomach and shook her head. "I should better eat something." She walked out of her living room/work station and head towards her kitchen. She opened her fridge to re-heat the leftovers from last night. She also prepared hot water for her afternoon tea.

On the other hand, Kyouya was a few minutes away from Haruhi's house when the rain started to heavily pour. Though agitated, he showed a very calm demeanor in front of his three bodyguards. Once Tachibana parked the car in front of Haruhi's house, Kyouya quickly went out without waiting for Horita to open the door for him. Kyouya didn't mind if his expensive clothes will be drenched by the heavy down pour.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was a few minutes away from Juuban District. He was thankful that he kept in touch with Kousaka-san who generously provided him news about Haruhi. It was Kousaka who told Tamaki of Haruhi's present address as well. "Please drive faster." Tamaki instructed the driver. The driver nodded as they entered the district.

Kyouya was in Haruhi's front door. He was knocking on the door when the lightning struck and the load roar of the thunder followed. Kyouya's eyes widen when he heard cracking sounds inside the house. Trying his lock, Kyouya tried to open the door. He was relieved because the door was not locked. He ran inside the house and saw Haruhi in the kitchen, rooted on a spot while trembling.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Haruhi was busy heating her food and water while she was reaching for her favorite mug and plate. She was about to place the plate and mug in the kitchen counter when she saw the flash of lightning from her kitchen window and then the sound of the thunder followed. She dropped the mug and plate was paralyzed on the spot. She could not control the trembling of her body. She wanted to move but her feet wouldn't budge. It's as if someone nailed her feet on the ground.

She shut her eyes tightly when she felt warm hands enveloped her trembling body. The person who holding her whispered in her ears…

"Haruhi…gomenasai."

She opened her eyes and looked at the person who embraced and whispered on her ear. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "Kkkyouya-sempai…" she stuttered. Kyouya was drenched because he dashed on the pouring rain. His eyes had a soft and warm expression in it. As the next lightning and thunder struck, Haruhi wrapped her small arms around Kyouya's waist and held on him tightly. Kyouya had a smile on his face as he held her closer to him. "It will be over soon." He whispered.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Upon reaching Haruhi's house, Tamaki saw three familiar men standing outside. He chuckled to himself and sat back in his car. Someone had gotten ahead of him, and it was Kyouya. Tamaki felt bitter for his best friend has gotten ahead of him this time. When did he even arrive from South Africa? Tamaki wondered but it did not matter to him anymore. True to his words, Kyouya would not and will not stand in the shadows anymore especially it involves Haruhi. Tamaki swallowed the painful realization of what Hani-sempai had told him several years ago. "Kyouya, have you acknowledge you feelings for her?" He asked to no one as a tear fell from his eye.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Third Music Room, Ouran High School_

_ Tamaki was busy planning his date with Haruhi. They would be celebrating their 5__th__ monthsary and he was thrilled to the idea of having a romantic dinner with his beloved Haruhi. Hani-sempai sat near him while devouring his cakes. As usual, Mori-sempai was quietly watching his cousin. _

"_Ne, nee Tama-chan, have you ever considered that Kyou-kun might have feelings for Haruhi as well?" Hani-sempai asked._

_Tamaki looked at Hani-sempai and then to Mori-sempai "Mother? I wouldn't know. I think Haruhi is not his type after all." Tamaki answered. _

"_Kyou-kun is really a good person you know. He'd give up anything for you. I think, he has feelings for Haru-chan it just that he does not wish to acknowledge it. It will be troublesome if he realizes his feelings for her." Hani-sempai explain._

"_Kyouya is the kind of person that will go after what he wants. If he does want Haruhi, he'd definitely pursue her." Mori-sempai added. Tamaki paused to think about what the two seniors had said. After a few minutes he smiled. _

"_I'm quite sure Kyouya-kun would tell me first if he has feelings for Haruhi. I'd understand if does have feelings for her." Tamaki said "But, I would not give up on Haruhi just for his sake. I believe he wouldn't want that either." He added. _

**To be continued,**


	6. Chapter 5: What Hurts the Most

**Author's Notes:** Ah it has been a while since I updated this story. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate your reviews and inputs regarding my fan fiction Here is chapter 5 for your reading pleasure.

**Near You **

**Chapter 5: ****What Hurts the Most**

Three days after the storm, Kyouya has been invited by Haruhi over at her house for dinner. Haruhi promised to cook him a great meal as a way of saying "thanks" for comforting her from her fear of thunders. Kyouya was of course excited with the idea of spending some time with Haruhi alone but he had prepared himself as well for their conversations. He knew, he knew in his heart that Haruhi will bring the topic of Tamaki's re-appearance in her life.

"Ah, sempai you're just in time for dinner!" greeted by Haruhi as he entered her house. He noticed that she was still in her business suit save for the heyabaki that she was wearing.

"Ojamashimasu." He said as he took off his shoes and put on a pair of heyabaki. He then followed Haruhi to her kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that the table has been set already and the food has been served.

"Hai sempai, please take your seat. I hope my cooking passes your standards." Haruhi said as she took her seat.

"Your cooking has always been above average and a welcome change for my taste buds ever since when we were in high school." Kyouya complimented. He was rewarded with Haruhi's signature smile.

While they were taking their dinner, Haruhi told Kyouya that she was still in-touch with Kasanoda Ritsu. Kyouya was alarmed that she was seeing the yakuza head but did not allow his emotions to be shown in his expressions. He listened intently as to how Kasanoda would always consult her about legal matters for the yakuza head desires to do some legitimate business. He cautioned Haruhi however to be careful with her dealings with Kasanoda for it might tarnish her reputation.

"Our business remains and will remain legal." Haruhi assured. Kyouya just gave a curt nod. "By the way sempai, I saw Tamaki, or rather, he bumped into me a few weeks ago." Haruhi said. Kyouya had expected this already.

"So the idiot is in Japan." He commented.

"He said that he wanted to talk to me." Haruhi added. Kyouya did not respond. "But Fuyumi-san came and dragged me out of the awkward situation."

"Judging by your tone, I believe you are torn between hearing what he has to say and your bitterness for your fall-out ten years ago." Kyouya coolly assumed which hit a sensitive spot in Haruhi.

"Well, you could say that..."Haruhi admitted. Kyouya felt something inside him break. "...after all these years sempai, I really want to know why he broke-up with me, why the host club never got in-touch but I'm also afraid of what I will hear." Haruhi added.

"Are you looking for a closure Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi stared at him. Cold onyx eyes met warm hazel brown orbs. He was trying to read Haruhi's emotions but he could not. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Sempai, I'd be lying with myself if I tell you that I don't want a closure. All these years, I feel stuck in the moment that he left me. I felt like even though I aged, my soul is trapped in that time. I thought I am not capable of feeling any anger or resentment towards our fall out but kami-sama help me, all those emotions are pent up in my chest." Haruhi explained. Kyouya watched her, assessing her every move.

"Haruhi I-" Kyouya wanted to end the conversation. He wanted to be the one to put an end with her misery but he knew that it would not be right to meddle with the situation. It is something that Haruhi and Tamaki should talk about.

"I'm sorry sempai, I must be boring you to death now!" Haruhi exclaimed as she laughed softly.

"No. I have a contribution in what had happened. I did not get in touch with you for years as well. I think, as a friend, I should listen to what you have to say." Kyouya said. He heard another soft laugh from Haruhi.

"I'm surprised to hear those words from you. You were after all, always cold and distant when we were in high school, but you were one of the people who provided me constant support and comfort in your own subtle ways." Haruhi commented. Kyouya blushed lightly and he was hoping that Haruhi did not notice that.

"Rest assured that this kindness is just free for tonight. The kindness I will show in the coming days will be listed as a new debt." Kyouya commented.

"Yare-yare." Haruhi sighed. "Then I must take this opportunity to be spoiled by your kindness tonight." Haruhi added. Kyouya smiled.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Tamaki were fitting his tuxedo inside one of the dressing rooms of Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin. When he went out of the dressing room, the twins looked at him from head to toe and commented on the adjustments that they have to make. Tamaki was quiet and melancholic during the fitting session which was noticed by the twins.

"Nee tono, you are unusually quiet tonight." Kaoru commented.

"Did Sophia busted you for your flirtatious attitude?" Hikaru teased. Nothing prepared the twins for what Tamaki said.

"I met with Haruhi a few weeks ago."

Kaoru froze upon hearing what Tamaki said while Hikaru dropped his shot glass. The loud crashing of the glass shattered the silence between the three. The next thing Tamaki knew, he was being strangled by an angry Hikaru while Kaoru was trying to stop his twin brother.

"You selfish bastard!" Hikaru angrily shouted. "You made us swear not to meet nor talk with her again. Ten years...for ten years we have honoured that promise and now, NOW, you are telling us that you met with her?"

"Hikaru stop it! You will kill tono if you do not let him go." Kaoru said. Hikaru loosened his grip on Tamaki's neck. Tamaki coughed hard afterwards while Hikaru was glaring at him.

"I had to see her." Tamaki finally said. "I want to beg for her forgiveness and talk about what had happened between us."

"I will not hear any of this!" Hikaru shouted and then he left the room. Kaoru stayed to listen to what Tamaki had to say.

"You were unfair tono. I have to admit that I'm appalled by what you said." Kaoru commented.

"I still love her Kaoru and it was wrong of me to leave her. I want her in my life." Tamaki said solemnly.

"Even if you begged for her forgiveness and explained to her your reasons for leaving her behind, for our fall-out with her, you will still be unfair." Kaoru said back. Tamaki's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You are engaged and will be married soon. You'll hurt her even more." Kaoru added.

"Even so, I love her." Tamaki rebutted. Kaoru shook his head.

"You proposed to Lady Sophia and she accepted your wedding proposal. Nobody coerced you to have a relationship with her in the first place. No one forced you to marry her." Kaoru pointed out, "You cannot retract what you had done especially now."

"I regretted leaving Haruhi behind. I thought that if I stay away from her, she'll reach her goals and I will keep her safe from our social circle who might belittle her because of her social standing." Tamaki said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"What is done is done. You should have sat down with her and discussed this with her instead of leaving her behind." Kaoru said and then he left Tamaki alone.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kyouya and Haruhi were sitting in Haruhi's small backyard. They were having tea and sweets as they watched the stars and the moon in the sky. They were talking about their old host club activities which made both of them laugh.

"Ah I remembered the contest for the central salon. We were up against the Football Club at that time." Haruhi remembered. "Kuze-sempai was hell bent on defeating us."

"Well we won in the end." Kyouya said.

"I feel nostalgic remembering all these events sempai." Haruhi commented. "There were nights when I used to wish that I could go back to the old days."

"Why would you wish for that?" Kyouya asked.

"Because, I might have done something that I could correct or might have taken a different path instead." Haruhi answered. "There are days that I wish I did not meet the host club. Some days I wish I did not realize my feelings for Tamaki and days when I wish I could have stopped him from leaving me behind." Haruhi explained.

"But it is useless to regret and wish to undo what has happened. We can only go forward and avoid repeating our old mistakes." Kyouya commented. Haruhi smiled at him.

"You're right on that." She then sighed and closed her eyes."But sempai, after seeing Tamaki, I realized that I don't want to lie to myself. No matter how hard I try not to wish to go back to the past, no matter how much effort I convince myself to move on get a life, at the end of the day, I still go back to one painful reality sealed by the events of our teenage years..."

Kyouya felt fear. He knew what he was about to hear and he refused to hear her. But, no matter how hard he try to block off the sound of her voice, he knew that she would still say it.

"...I still love Tamaki." Haruhi said.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Suou Mansion, Ten years ago**_

"_I don't understand Tamaki. You survived a year being apart when she accepted in the exchange program, the two of your surpassed the difficulty with your grandmother, she had been kidnapped and all...why? Why break-up with her?" Kaoru asked. The whole host club (minus Haruhi of course) were gathered in the Suou mansion a week after Tamaki broke up with Haruhi. _

"_I want to keep her safe from our society. With her connections with us, we will just expose her to many dangers that might prevent her from achieving her goals." Tamaki answered. _

"_On the contrary, I believed her connections with us will broaden her social network and understanding of the society. If she wants to be a lawyer the she should know not just her society but ours as well." Kyouya countered. _

"_Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You of all people is person I expect to understand where I'm coming from."_

"_You are not thinking straight." Kyouya pointed out. "You are just exposing her to misery and vulnerability." Kyouya added. Mori nodded in agreement. _

"_Tama-chan, Kyou-kun is right on this argument. Haruhi needs to widen her exposure and our friendship with her could help her out on this." Hani commented. _

"_She does not belong in our world." Tamaki said with finality. "I don't want to see her hurt because of the politics within the elite circle. It can ruin her." Tamaki stressed. _

"_You are just a coward." Hikaru hissed. "We belong the top circle of the elite society. We can protect her from what you are fearing tono." _

"_Do you think she'll like to have bodyguards around her? Do you think she'll feel comfortable if the press finds out of our relationship?" Tamaki asked. "This hurts me the most because I love her and as much as I want her by my side for as long as we live I can't because her very connection with me might just end her life."_

"_You truly are an idiot." Kyouya said. He stood from his chair and was about to leave when.._

"_Where are you going?" Tamaki asked._

"_I'll console Haruhi and tell her you are being stupid. I'll arrange a dinner date for the two of you and apologize to her for your impulsivity." Kyouya answered. _

"_No one...no one from the host club shall see, speak or event meet with her ever again." Tamaki said in a deadly tone. Kyouya stopped from his tracks and looked at Tamaki who was glaring at him. The room was filled with silence, _

"_What did you say?" Hikaru asked in surprise. _

" _No one will have any connection with Haruhi. I will leave for France tomorrow so that I will be able to stop myself from begging for her to take me back. The rest of you will cease all communication with her. We are doing this for her safety."_

"_Tamaki this is insane." Mori said sternly. _

"_If you continue to see her, don't you think that she'll be constantly reminded of me as well? We are part of the same club and you all witnessed how our relationship came to be. Your presence will remind her of how we started and how our relationship ended and it will hurt her more." Tamaki explained. "I know I'm being selfish but please, I'm begging you. I don't want to make this hard break up hard for her."_

_ Kyouya stood frozen on his spot, as he remembered his promise to Haruhi "I'll bring the idiot back."_

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6: There's No Easy Way

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I am very happy to know that you like the progress of the story. Please continue to support my fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. We have to than Hatori Bisco for creating such wonderful and lovable characters.

* * *

**Near You**

**Chapter 6: There's No Easy Way**

"I still love Tamaki..." Those words were echoing in his ears. Kyouya sighed. He barely touched his dinner which was noticed bu his two companions. He was bound to leave Japan by tomorrow morning and he believes it will be good for him. Having heard from Haruhi the truth about her feelings for Tamaki is enough for Kyouya to know that he really does not have a place in her heart.

"It's so unlike of Kyou-chan to easily give up." Hani-sempai commented. Kyouya snapped out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry what was it Hani-sempai?" Kyouya asked.

"I said, it is unlike of you to just give up easily." Hani repeated.

"What am I giving up exactly Hani-sempai?" Kyouya questionned. He was offended by the older man's comment.

"I don't know." Hani-sempai answered. "If any one of us knows what it is or rather who it is your giving up, it is you not me nor Takashi." Hani added. Kyouya's eyes widened at what Hani said. His seniors were and will always be observant and wiser.

"If you give up, you are no different to Tamaki." Takashi added."You have done so much already just to be near her."

"I wonder if we can go see her again Takashi. Since Tama-chan broke the very promise he enforced, we can go eat cakes with her again ne?" Hani said cheerfully.

"Hai." Mori simply answered.

"I'm looking forward to see her again!"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Haruhi was packing her things for their company's team building when she heard the doorbell. "Yare-yare, it must be Kyouya-sempai." She told herself. Somehow, she got used with Kyouya's unusual habits of dropping by her house just to have tea or dinner, or calling her late in the evening just to check if she was at home. It has been a month since that night, when Kyouya came to her place just so he could keep her in company while there was a thunder storm. He came straight to her place after he arrived from South Africa. After their first dinner together at her place, he frequently visits her.

Another doorbell and Haruhi decided to run downstairs. Knowing Kyouya, he is the type of person who does not like to wait long. "Coming!" She shouted. She reached the stair landing, quickly walked to the front door and openned it. Nothing could have prepared her for the person whom she saw.

"Hello Haruhi. Sorry to come here so late." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi was stunned to see the former host club king and her ex-flame in her door step.

"Can I come in?"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Haruhi had invited Tamaki inside her house. They were in her living room. She served tea which Tamaki was quietly sipping as of the moment. Awkward silence surrounded them and neither one of them was trying to break it until...

"Haruhi, I came hee because I want you to listen to what I have to say." Tamaki boldly said. Haruhi just looked at him and nodded. Tamaki exhaled.

"I...truth be told, I don't know how to begin...but...Haruhi..." He let inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I want you to know that I'm still very much in love with you." Haruhi's eyes widened upon hearing those words. "I was foolish for leaving you...I was really an idiot and I coerced the others to stop seeing you. It took a lot of effort to force them to stop seeing you but I though I was doing it for your protection. I thought, if we stayed away from you, you will never have to face the harsh world of the aristrocrats and elites. You won't be judged by them because of your background. I thought I was sparing you from a miserable life but I was the one miserable...I tried to forget you. I tried so hard to move on with my own life but I can't..."

"Please stop..." Haruhi said. Her tears were falling already she was trying her best to keep a calm exterior but she failed.

"Haruhi...please...take me back..."

"No more Tamaki...please stop...I don't want to hear you anymore." Haruhi said, trying to steady her voice.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki apologized. Haruhi did not say anything. She wiped her tears away. "Haruhi..." Tamaki stood and approached her. He attempted to embrace her but Haruhi quickly stood and walked towards the window. She was hugging herself and she was unable to stop herself from crying. After a few minutes. She calmed down and wiped her tears again. She looked at Tamaki with a blank expression.

"Let's stop living like teenagers and grow-up." Haruhi said. "I won't lie, I was happy to hear that you still love me." Tamaki's face brighten. "But, you were really an idiot for thinking that you'd protect me from the scrutiny of your society if you or the whole host club stayed away from me. You know me better than that!"

"I'm sorry..." Tamaki apologized as well.

"I spent countless nights thinking what went wrong or what was wrong with me. I felt like you all moved on and I was stuck in my own misery. I was miserable for almost ten years only to find out that the reason why I was left behind was because of my perceived vulnerability?"

"Haruhi...I'm sorry, I was foolish!"

"Yes you are." Haruhi said back. Tamaki fell silent. "Let's stop this sempai. I won't lie to you, I am still in love with you..." Tamaki's eyes widened.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

After meeting Hani and Mori, Kyouya went staright back to his condo unit. Upon reaching his condo, he entered his room and threw himself on his bed. "Its for the best." He told himself but Hani and Mori's words were crumbling his resolve. He sighed. "Feelings are really troublesome." Kyouya said to no one. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt his mobile phone vibrate on his pant's pocket.

"Ootori speaking." Kyouya said sternly.

"Kyouya-sempai..."

"Haruhi?" Kyouya was surprised to hear Haruhi's voice

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

After Haruhi's call, Kyouya quickly left his condo unit. He went to a small coffee shop a few blocks away from Haruhi's house. He was sitting in the coffee shop for almost ten minutes already when Haruhi arrived. Kyouya looked at the young woman walking towards him. He could not read the expression on her face. When Haruhi took the seat in front of her, Kyouya sighed.

"I'll add this to your new debt." He stated.

"I don't mind. I badly need someone to talk to right now. Mei isn't available to talk and I wouldn't know if Kasanoda would understand me. I'm taking the risk that you would at least care to listen to what I would say." Haruhi answered lifelessly.

"I'll try my best to hear you out." Kyouya said trying to comfort Haruhi. He noticed that Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she let it out.

"Sempai, Tamaki and I met earlier. He came to my house." Haruhi started. Kyouya could feel his chest constricting but his face did not betray any emotion. "He said that he still loves me and he begged me to take him back."

"You finally heard what you wanted to hear." Kyouya commented. He wanted to bang his head on the table for he felt like he sounded bitter.

"He also explained to me the reason why you, the host club, did not contact me all these years...the truth hurts sempai most espcially when you find the reason illogical." Haruhi said. Kyouya just nodded. "Now I understand why you keep on saying sorry." Haruhi said. Her brown eyes looked staright into Kyouya's gray orbs.

"Did you get the closure or the continuation you wanted Haruhi?" He asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Sempai, when I heard him say that he still loves me, my heart soared with happiness. However, if I close my eyes right now, I only see my 16 or 17 year old self smiling at me because she is happy of what she heard. But I also realized that I'm no longer a child nor a teenager sempai. Sometimes, what we want and what we assume we'll make us happy is not usually right for us." Haruhi explained.

"How can you say that it is not right if it will make you happy?" Kyouya questionned. "I thought you wished you wanted to go back to those days?"

"I will be happy but what about his finace? What about his reputation sempai? We are adults and we have responsibilities and obligations to face." Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi..."

"So I decided to close all doors and windows of opportunity for us to be together again." Haruhi said with a sad smile. "I can now move on." She added and she said it with determination. Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise and for the first time, he let his emotions slip out of his control. "I know its not easy but I'll get by. I learned tonight that I was so naïve to stay stuck in a moment that will never be back. We can never go back ne? We can only move forward." Haruhi said.

"I'm sure you will." Kyouya said with a smile and he was rewarded with a smile from Haruhi.

"Thank you for listening sempai. I'm sorry to have invited you this late. I know you are scheduled to leave for South Africa tomorrow." Haruhi apologized.

"There has been a change of plans actually." Kyouya said as he took out his Blueberry and sent a message to his trusted right hand man and bodyguard. A smile full of hope could be seen on his face.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Ouran High School**_

_**Race between the Host Club and Football Club**_

_ Haruhi ran frantically to reach the final location where they could get the price and eventually to the end of the race. The Football club caught up with her. The rest of the host club followed the football club. _

_ The football club captain caught up with her and he accidentally pushed Haruhi in the pool. Tamaki was about to jump in to save Haruhi when..._

"_Go and get that price. Reach the goal Tamaki, I'll take care of Haruhi." Kyouya said as he removed his heavy costume and jumped in the pool to save Haruhi. _

"_Un. Take care of Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled_

_ Kyouya reached Haruhi and help her to get to the side of the pool so she can hold on to the pool ladder. _

"_Sempai, arigato!" Haruhi said while smiling at him. He just pushed his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. _

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**PS: **If you will notice, the title of the chapters (save for chapter 1 and 2) are actually song titles :)

Chapter 3: STUCK IN A MOMENT (song by U2)

Chapter 4: SAME GROUND (song by Kitchie Nadal)

Chapter 5: WHAT HURTS THE MOST (song by Rascal Flatts)

Chapter 6: THERE'S NO EASY WAY (song by James Ingram)

Just thought of sharing this :) hehehehehehe. :


	8. Chapter 7: Captured

**Author's Notes:** Waaah gomen yo gomen! I have been so busy lately. I am doing field work right now which means less time in front of my PC. Graduate School's 2nd term started already as well and I'm pretty much tied up with assignments and practice statistical analysis. In any case, I hope you will enjoy Chapter 7 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hoping to get your reviews.

Thank you so much for all those who added me in their favorite Author List and for those who posted a review on my latest work. Ouran Manga Canon had released its final chapter. Awww another great manga ended this year. So much for this one The title of this chapter is actually one of my favorite songs sung by Christian Bautista and Sitti. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Near You**

**Chapter 7 Captured**

It has been five months since Tamaki and Haruhi had spoken to each other. So many things changed in a short time. Haruhi had welcomed these changes and was glad that she could smile more despite the physical and mental stress she felt because of work.

Part of these changes was the re-introduction of the other members of the Host Club in Haruhi's life. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had already met with Haruhi a month after her "meeting" with Tamaki. They had accompanied Kyouya in one of his daily dinner at Haruhi's house. Haruhi had welcomed them in her humble abode which made Hani-sempai teary eyed/ Though years had passed, Hani-sempai still possessed his childish charms and looks. Mori-sempai on the other hand just gave her a pat on the head and one of his rare smiles. Now, the two seniors had obligated Haruhi to join them for lunch every Wednesday which Haruhi could not turn down due to the insistence of Hani-sempai.

The twins found it difficult to face Haruhi even after prodding from the Shadow King. The two were embarrassed for not being with Haruhi when she needed them the most. They claimed that they were her best friends and yet they were not their when she needed their comfort and support. To add to their embarrassment, it was the Shadow King who had first deviated from Tamaki's crazy request. They were the non-conformist and the first place and yet it was Kyouya who had seeked Haruhi despite the fact that Tamaki is his best friend. During the first two months, the twins had sent Haruhi two pieces of clothing from their designer collection every week. They comforted themselves with the knowledge that she was wearing their creation. After blackmailing the twins, Kyouya was able to persuade the twins to have coffee with Haruhi.

As for Kyouya and Haruhi, they eventually fell into the habit of eating dinner together. Haruhi prefers to cook for the both of them so they rarely eat in any fancy restaurant or bistro. During weekends, they would spend it either by getting the groceries, reading together a good book or watching movies. Kyouya would always hang around Haruhi's house and he would make himself comfortable when Haruhi does her chores. This habit of them didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive seniors.

Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai and Kyouya were having their lunch that day. Morinozuka Takahashi has been the chief legal consultant of Kyouya over the years. They met for lunch to discuss some business matters. Apparently, Kyouya would be taking-over another pharmaceutical company in Japan. He was discussing the legalities of his take-over with Mori-sempai. Being a close cousin of Mori, Haninozuka Mitsukuni is with him. Hani-sempai owns the largest toy company in Japan and is becoming a force to reckon with in Europe and the United States. Mori is serving in Hani's company as a Vice-President for Legal Affairs.

"Very well Mori-sempai. I'll do as you advised." Kyouya said as he closed the folder that Mori had handed him.

"You may also get the opinion of Haruhi regarding this matter but I believe she will share the same recommendations that I made." Mori suggested.

"As of the moment I can't do that. The last time I met her, I had to blackmail her and literally pluck her out of her office." Kyouya commented. Mori and Hani shared a knowing look.

"Ne ne ne Kyo-kun, you and Haruhi have become really close." Hani said with a smile on his cute face. "Could it be that you are courting her already?" Hani asked. Kyouya looked at his good friend.

"No sempai. I just want to be near Haruhi." Kyouya answered truthfully. "I don't want to rush her into getting in a relationship with me. I don't want her to force her into something she does not want. For now, seeing her happy is enough for me." Kyouya added.

"Kyo-kun really changed, ne Takashi?"

"Hai."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Fifteen minutes before midnight. Haruhi sighed and looked at her work table. She then looked her subordinates who were as tired as her. They have to study all evidences presented in order to win the case they were working on. The odds were against them but Haruhi does not know the word give up. She knew that if she looked harder, she would find the evidence that would seal their win.

"Anyone wants coffee?" She asked. Her subordinates shot up their heads and smiled at her.

"About time boss! My eyes are shutting close." Takada, one of the junior associate assigned in her team commented.

"I want an espresso shot Fujioka-san." Ayumi, another junior associate said.

"I want one too." Her secretary, Yukiko, said.

"Why don't we step out for a while and grab our coffees?" Haruhi suggested.

"There's no need. I brought you guys coffee." All of them looked at their office door and saw Kyouya with a take-out tray from a nearby coffee shop. Haruhi;s subordinates looked at their boss sheepishly.

"How sweet of boss' boyfriend!" Takada teased.

"I wish I have a cool boyfriend like him." Yukiko said dreamily. Haruhi's face turned bright red with the comments her subordinate and secretary made. Kyouya remained calm although he noticed the blush on Haruhi's face.

"He is not my boyfriend." Haruhi said which hurt Kyouya but chose not to show his emotion. "Sempai what are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Its almost midnight. You and your team should go home already." Kyouya answered. Yukiko had come to him to get the tray of take-out coffee. Haruhi ushered Kyouya in her office so they could talk privately.

"The odds are against us. We have to find an evidence that would topple their argument." Haruhi said. "I won't let my client lose this case."

"Very well. If you don't leave the office now and you don't dismiss your team, I'll charge the coffee to your new debt and triple it."

"Rich bastard!" Haruhi said.

"Ah, the infamous line of the natural host." Kyouya teased.

"We'll leave 1AM. Now go leave us alone. Thank you for the coffee." Haruhi said sounding irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry. I will stay to make sure that you will leave by 1AM." Kyouya said without moving from his chair,. Haruhi muttered under her breath and stepped out of her office.

"Okay people we'll leave 1AM. Finish as much as you can. Report for work after lunch. Take a good rest once you het home." Haruhi announced. She then went back to her office and looked at Kyouya.

"Happy?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Satisfied." Kyouya answered.

Haruhi walked back to her desk and started reading her case folder while Kyouya opened his pineapple Ipad and started checking his e-mails. He took a glance at Haruhi who was busy highlighting details in her case folder. A smile graced his handsome face.

"I just want to be near you." He thought. "I couldn't care less if you will learn to love me or not."

"Kyouya?" Haruhi called him. She caught Kyouya looking at her. "Is something wrong?"She asked. Concern was evident in her voice and features. Kyouya just smiled and returned his attention to his Ipad.

"By the way…" Haruhi said. Kyouya didn't look at her. "I just wanted to thank you for being with me. I value the kindness and care you have shown me. I know that you rarely show this side to anyone…so thank you."

Kyouya smirked "I'm charging this to your new debt." Haruhi just smiled at him.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Exactly 1AM, Kyouya, Haruhi and her subordinates left their office. They bid their farewells at the lobby. Kyouya ushered Haruhi to his car and insisted that he would drive Haruhi home. Too tired to argue, Haruhi accepted his offer.

"Its unusual to see you without Tachibana-san." Haruhi commented.

"Well sometimes I want to drive on my own. I do want my own private time Haruhi." Kyouya explained.

"Huh, so you could plot down your next big take-over." Haruhi teased. Kyouya just smirked.

They fell in a comfortable silence as they drive through the quiet streets of Tokyo. Kyouya then felt something leaning on his shoulder. Casting a sideway glance, he notice Haruhi leaning on his shoulder. Her eyes were slowly closing and a soft yawn escaped her lips. Kyouya couldn't help but smile.

"Haruhi?" He called softly. He heard a gentle "Hmm" in response.

"Let's go on a vacation." He said. Another soft moan escaped her lips. Kyouya chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and he continued driving slowly to relish the feeling that Haruhi is sleeping beside him.

Looking back, Kyouya realized that he could have taken Haruhi away from Tamaki if he had wanted too. It seems like Haruhi was right on her impressions of him. He was really kind underneath because if he wasn't, he could have stolen her from his best friend easily. He'd be married by now if he did that. He'd probably have children by now. He again chuckled at the thought.

"Someday Haruhi…someday…" he said to himself.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_**Ouran High School**_

_**Send-Off Party and Masquerade Ball**_

_ Haruhi had accepted the one year exchange student program at Boston, USA. The host club and their loyal clients had decided to give her a send-off party. The host club chose to reveal Haruhi's true identity and her relationship with Tamaki in this event. _

_ The host club was surprised to find out that their clients were very open to Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship. Their clients even pushed Haruhi and Tamaki to dance together. Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyouya were all standing in a corner watching the couple dance the night away. _

"_You know what Kyo-chan, we thought that you will be the last one to realize your feelings for Haruhi." Hani-sempai commented. Kyouya just smiled. _

"_It is troublesome to be involved in a relationship with a commoner. Haruhi is interesting but I will never get myself involved with her." He answered. Hani-sempai looked at him curiously. Mori-sempai just gave him a knowing look. _

_Kyouya pushed his glassed on the bridge of his nose. "Besides, I found something more special." He commented while smiling softly at his best friend and the girl who had stolen his heart. _

_ The seniors were right. He does have feelings for Haruhi but he'll choose friendship over love. He does not want to destroy what they have right now. He will gladly remain in the shadows, giving his support to his best friend and protect Haruhi from anyone who would threaten to destroy her happiness. _

**To be continued. **


	9. Chapter 8: Art of Letting Go

**Author's Notes:** I wrote chapter 7 while on the road going to Quezon Province. As I said last chapter, I often go out of town for work. Pretty exciting and I just love the scenery in the countryside. But I detest the heavy traffic I have very low tolerance on traffic and I get dizzy when the car moves slowly. In any case, here is Chapter 8 for your enjoyment I'm writing this while I'm travelling going to Batangas.

Happy Birthday to FruitsBasketLover and I have to agree with you Genkigeek-san…I hate the way Kyouya's story ended. No feelings for her? It's like blasphemy to any KxH fan since they make such a cute couple.

**Near You**

**Chapter 8: Art of Letting Go**

It was a quite Sunday morning when Haruhi decided that she should clean-up her house and remove all the clutter that had accumulated through the years. Ranka-san will not be around that day for their usual father-daughter bonding. Since she does not have anything to do that day, she decided to give her house a new feel. Perhaps a change in the arrangement of the furnitures might give her home a new ambiance.

Starting with her room, she opened her closet and realized that the twins "peace offering" had made it impossible for her to store her other clothes. Carefully choosing the clothes that she does not wear much, she placed them inside a box and planned on donating the clothes to a charity.

Moving to her mini-study, she just chuckled and left the area untouched. There was no way she'd clean and pack-up her documents and books. Perhaps she needs an additional cabinet to store the paper and documents but she is not keen on throwing them away. But she decided to take a look on her working table and saw a picture frame that brought a pang on her heart. It was a picture of her and Tamaki when they were in Boston. She took the frame and touched lightly. She traced the face of her ex-flame and then she exhaled. She took the picture out and placed the picture in box she plans to put in storage in her small attic.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Kyouya woke up late that day. He had a conference call with his board of directors and stock holders in South Africa. Upon looking at the clock, he grumbled and quickly got up from his bed. Its almost lunch and he'll be late with his lunch with Haruhi. He'd have to pick up the groceries for their lunch as well.

"Tachibana! Prepare my car." He called out from his room.

Taking a quick shower and after picking a simple set of outfit, Kyouya set out to the grocery to buy the ingredients that Haruhi would need to cook their lunch. He specifically requested that she prepare sukiyaki. Since he frequently accompanied Haruhi when she does her groceries, he got accustomed on how to go about buying the groceries.

On his way to pay for his groceries, he saw a kiosk that sells flowers. He approached the kiosk and asked the vendor how much will it cost him if he buys a bouquet, He then chose the flowers and instructed the vendor to make a bouquet out of the flowers he had chosen.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"So many pictures and stuff…" Haruhi thought out loud. She had carefully packed all her pictures with Tamaki, stuffed toys, gifts and letters that Tamaki had given her. She looked ar all those things before closing the box and sealing it with packaging tape. She set aside though her pictures with the rest of the host club and decided to buy a photo album to safe keep the pictures. When she was gathering the pictures together, one fell out. She picked it up and saw that it was a picture of her and Kyouya in one of their trips in New York when she was in the United States for the exchange student program. She smiled because the two of them were rarely had a photo together. Speaking of Kyouya, Haruhi realized that they have been spending time together ever since he got back from South Africa.

She found it hard to believe that Kyouya had been with her most especially during her most vulnerable moments not just now but when they were still in high school. One by one, memories of Kyouya's kindness flashed on her mind. She remembered the time when Kyouya tried to sexually assault her when they were in the beach house to make her understand why Tamaki was angry with her. There was also the time when Kyouya had protected her from the insult of an antique vendor in the mall. She remembered how Kyouya would always stay in-touch with her father to assure him that she was safe with the Host Club. So many memories of Kyouya and yet she had overlooked all of his kindness and rare expression of caring. "Why didn't I notice it before?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Because you were busy looking after Tamaki…" Her conscience told her. And then, it dawned on her why Kyouya was being so caring in his own way…"Could it be that…"

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Kyouy had been standing in front of Haruhi's door for more than five minutes and he was getting impatient. For the 4th time, he pushed the doorbell and few seconds later, Haruhi opened the door looking surprised that he was there.

"Sempai! I didn't know you were coming." Haruhi said.

"I usually eat lunch here Haruhi in case you have forgotten. I usually join you and Ranka-san every Sunday for lunch." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I thought that since tou-san isn't coming, I assumed you were not coming either."She said back and then she opened the door for him. He entered the house and saw that it was in a state of disarray.

"Haruhi what happened here?" He inquired.

"Oh I am cleaning the house and thought of re-arranging the place. A change in my house might be good." Haruhi answered as she took the grocery bag from him. She then noticed the bouquet he was holding. Kyouya noticed that Haruhi was looking at it.

"Aha sempai will be going on a date!" Haruhi teased.

"Actually, I bought it for you." He said which made Haruhi blushed. She graciously accepted the flowers and thanked him.

"What's the occasion sempai?" She asked.

"Do I need an occasion as an excuse to give you flowers?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Haruhi just smiled at him and thanked him again. Kyouya on the other hand felt that his heart skipped a beat when she saw her smile sweetly at him.

"Ah I see that youy brought the ingredients for Sukiyaki. Let me clean myself for a while and then I'll cook our lunch." She said.

"I'll stay and help you out in your re-arrangement of your furnitures. You at least need someone to lift the heavy ones." Kyouya said.

"Demo sempai, you might break your bones. Knowing you rich bastards, you're not accustomed in doing heavy labor." Haruhi commented which made Kyouya smirked deviously.

"Oh this will have a huge interest in your debt."

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 **

It was long and tiring day but they manage to re-arrange Haruhi's furnitures. Kyouya sat on the sofa and took his eye glasses off. Haruhi on the other hand served him a cold lemon aide. She thanked him for all his hard work and told him that she'll prepare the dinner for them.

"Let's eat out for a change Haruhi." Kyouya said. "Don't worry about the expenses. I'll shoulder it."

"Eh? I'm sure you'll increase my debt." Haruhi said.

"Just get dressed and will call it quits." Kyouya said back. He was too tired to argue.

"If you say so."

After an hour, Haruhi came back to where Kyouya was. She was wearing a simple dress and was carrying a purse. Kyouya smiled for she thought that she looked perfect. They then left the house and Kyouya drove them in a fancy bistro around Shibuya. They ate their dinner and had a casual conversation.

"You know what sempai, I found a picture of us when we were in New York during my exchange program at US. I just realized that we rarely had a picture together." Haruhi said.

"Is that so? What did you do with the picture?" He inquired.

"I placed it in a frame and put it on my working table beside the picture of the whole Host Club." Haruhi answered as she took a bite of Ootoro. Kyouya was surprised and glad at the same time but his face reflected none of those emotions.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya called. Haruhi looked at him and waited for what he was about to say. Kyouya let out a deep breath "Will you…will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Aren't we out already?" Haruhi said dryly. Kyouya placed his palm on his face.

"What I meant is will you out on a date with me?" Kyouya said in exasperation. Haruhi smiled at him.

"I was just teasing you sempai. I do know what you meant. But I'd be honest with you sempai…"Haruhi said thoughtfully. Kyouya was preparing himself for the rejection he would receive.

"I'm afraid to date you. We have really been good friends so far and I don't want to ruin what we have right now."Haruhi explained. "And if I do accept your proposal to date you, I don't want to be unfair with you because I'm still moving on from what had transpired. I hope you understand sempai. I don't want to compromise your integrity as well because I used to date your best friend." Haruhi added. Kyouya felt dejected for her argument was logical. He smiled weakly at her.

"I understand Haruhi. Please forget I ever asked that question." Kyouya said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Gomen sempai." Haruhi said sadly. She knew that their relationship would soon change after this evening.

"No need for apologies Haruhi."

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

That evening, Haruhi tossed and turned on her bed. She could not believe herself that Kyouya had asked her to date him. A part of her was half-expecting it while the other half was still caught by surprise. But she knew, she knew she made the right decision. She didn't want to be unfair to herself and to him most especially. Kyouya had been really nice and caring to her over the years and up to present. She closed her eyes and the image of Kyouya flashed in her mind. "This will be a long night…" she sighed. She imagined herself with Kyouya and all that occurred to her recently. She grew accustomed with spending time with him. She remembered everything he did when she still in high school. She drew a long breath and when she turned again so that she was facing the window, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky and few seconds later, the sound of thunder followed. Haruhi went numb.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Upon hearing the sound of thunder, Kyouya raced out of her room and called on Aijima to drive him to Haruhi's house. His heart was racing, pounding on his rib cage as if any moment his chest will explode. "She's alone…" He thought. "Aijima please drive fast." He instructed as the heavy rains pounded on his car's roof. "I need to be there."

In fifteen minutes, Kyouya was in front of Haruhi's house. Knowing that she always keep a spare key under the welcome mat, he took it and unlocked her front door. He ran towards Haruhi's room and there, she saw Haruhi hunched under her blankets. He sat down beside her and stroked her back gently. Haruhi lifted the blanket and her eyes widen in surprised. Kyouya was beside her, looking at her with care and love. She couldn't help but throw herself into his arms and cried on his chest.

"Hush Haruhi, I'm here. I am always near you." He whispered as he locked her in his arms and embraced her tightly. Haruhi just cried her heart out and Kyouya just stayed with her .

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Kyouya was slowly awakened by the sun light beaming through the window and the aroma of coffee in the air. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Haruhi smiling at him. She was holding a tray with breakfast on it. He then realized that he had spent the night at her place because he could not leave her alone during the storm.

"Ohayou Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi greeted cheerfully. Kyouya just nodded. "Thank you for staying with me the whole night." Kyouya looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Don't mention it."Kyouya said shyly. He felt Haruhi sat beside him and set his breakfast in front of him.

"A thank you gift." She said, still smiling at him. "And sempai…I just realized something last night." Haruhi said. "I don't want you near me…I want you to be with me."

And Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**_Nekozawa Beach House_**

**_Summer, Haruhi's 1st year in Ouran_**

_Kyouya left his room after Tamaki felt awkward for coming-in while he was alone with Haruhi. A big part of him was quite disappointed with the fact that he had to leave alone to give his best friend time with Haruhi. When he saw the lightning, he also saw Haruhi jumped inside the closet. He also heard how Tamaki talk Haruhi out of the closet and how she threw herself to Tamaki and embraced him. He smiled weakly and remembered what Haruhi said to him. When they were alone in his room and he was hovering on top of her._

_"Interesting…" He said to no one and then he walked away. At the back of his mind, he wished that he was the person with her at this very moment._

**To be continued. **


	10. Chapter 9: Beautiful Day

**Author's Notes:** I'm very sorry! It took me eons to update my fanfiction. I was very busy with graduate school and with work. I was surprised when I saw the reviews for this fanfiction and lo and behold, many people actually read this story. I hope the long wait did not deter you from following this story. I am looking forward to read more of your reviews.

**Near You**

**Chapter 9: Beautiful Day**

"I do not remember agreeing in going with you for a vacation." Haruhi said flatly as she was watching the scenery outside the car windows. Kyouya was sitting beside her with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh but you did." Kyouya retorted with a triumphant look on his usually stoic face. "That was exactly a month ago when I took you home from your work. You and your team were working until past midnight."

"Kyouya, all I remember was that you woke me up when we were in front of my house. Don't tell me I was sleep talking?" Haruhi argued.

"Regardless of the circumstances, an agreement is an agreement." Kyouya stated. Haruhi scowled "Damn rich bastard."

"I heard that. I know I am." Kyouya countered. He just love watching Haruhi irritated.

Tachibana was watching them from the rear mirror. He was happy for his young master who had finally succeeded in getting the attention of Fujioka Haruhi. Tachibana knew how his young master loved the commoner who practically stole his heart. He was trying to suppress a chuckle when the two resume their argument regarding their vacation.

"I thought you wanted me to be near you?" Kyouya said. Haruhi blushed and stiffened at this comment. Kyouya became amused with Haruhi's expression.

"I…I did say that." Haruhi acknowledge. "But still, it does not count as my agreement in coming with you in this vacation." She quickly recovered and gave him another argument.

"Stubborn commoner." Kyouya said. "After this vacation, you will have a hand of what the two of us should do next. I will give you the liberty in keeping details of our next activity." Kyouya offered. Haruhi had a sheepish smile on her face which made Kyouya regret that he ever laid out that proposition to her.

"Oh Kyouya, you just don't know what you are getting in." Haruhi teased. It was Kyouya's turn to stiffen at the comment he just heard. "Oh what the heck. I'll enjoy this vacation. Truth be told I badly need one anyway." Haruhi added as she continued to watch the scenery outside. Kyouya just smiled as he opened his laptop.

"I know. You have been working non-stop." Kyouya added.

**Suou Residence**

**2:00PM**

Tamaki was standing beside his grand piano as he gently pressed one of its keys. He can feel his heart breaking into pieces. He shook his head and tried to smile but he felt that he couldn't. "They're together…" He said to no one. He closed his eyes and felt like he was going to faint because of so much pain. He was glad that he was standing beside the grand piano where he leaned his body for support.

Hidden from the shadows, Yuzuru watched his son whom he knew was suffering so much. "You brought this to yourself son…" He said and then he left his hiding place and walked away from where his son was.

**Okinawa, Japan**

**3:00PM**

Haruhi was surprised when she saw the vacation house where he and Kyouya would be spending the next four days. She was somewhat expecting to stay in a huge mansion (as always) and be lavished with expensive food (which she totally hated most of the time). The vacation house where they will be staying is a small, modern-victorian inspired house. Upon entering the house, the interior was well decorated with expensive furniture (Haruhi mentally berated herself for thinking that Kyouya would settle for anything less). The house has two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. The bedrooms are connected by a veranda overlooking the beach. The patio on the other hand is filled with gorgeous plants and flowers and it has a pathway leading to the beach. Haruhi, much to her disappointment, liked the house a lot. She walked out of the patio to enjoy the breathtaking view of the beach.

"Tachibana and the others will leave us here. I believe we can fend for ourselves that's why I told them to check-in in a nearby pension." Kyouya said. He stood beside Haruhi who appeared mesmerized by the scenery.

"Well I can cook for the both of us." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's what I've been hoping." Kyouya affirmed. The two of them looked at each other and then they smiled.

"What to do you want to do now?" Kyouya asked.

"We had a long drive earlier so I just want to relax and rest." Haruhi answered. Like a true host, Kyouya bowed and led Haruhi inside the house. While walking, Haruhi grabbed Kyouya's hand. He smiled as he intertwined his fingers with her. "This feels perfect" He said to himself.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**4:00PM**

"Haruhi is not here?" Hikaru shouted. Haruhi's secretary cowered and tried to hide herself from the fiery Hikaru. Kaoru stepped in and apologized to the woman.

"I'm sorry. My brother really has a uncontrollable temper most especially if it involves Haruhi." Kaoru explained. The secretary nodded but she was still apprehensive. "If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know where Haruhi is?" Kaoru asked gently.

"Atty. Fujioka is on a vacation right now. I believe she left today but she did not divulge the details as to where she will be going." The secretary answered.

"I see. Thank you for that. We will take our leave now." Kaoru said as he pushed Hikaru outside of the Law Office.

"Where could she be?" Hikaru asked. He was still irritated and furious over the fact that they won't be seeing Haruhi.

"I believe the shadow king has begun his conquest." Kaoru said in a matter of fact tone. He had a thoughtful smile on his face.

**Okinawa, Japan**

**5:00PM**

Haruhi and Kyouya fell asleep on the couch after they took their bags in their respective rooms. That was why, when he woke up, he was surprised that Haruhi was no longer beside him. He blinked his eyes a few times and then he stood up. He washed his face and then decided to look for Haruhi outside. He decided to look for her at the beach.

Upon reaching the beach, he felt like he had to remember how to breath. Haruhi was walking on the beach wearing a baby blue sundress. Her hair was being blown by the breeze. She was enjoying her walk on the sunset. Kyouya had to mentally smack himself for gawking at the sight before him. Haruhi turned at his direction and upon seeing him, she smiled at him. It was then when Kyouya decided to approach her.

"So the low blood pressure demon king has awakened." Haruhi teased.

"Do I look like I'm in a foul mood?" Kyouya countered.

"No. You looked refreshed." Haruhi said. They started walking along the beach as they enjoy the magnificent view of the sunset.

While walking, Kyouya took Haruhi's hand and he was surprised when he felt her fingers in between his own. A small smile graced his handsome features and at the back of his mind, he was wishing that this was not a dream. After the sunset, Kyouya and Haruhi decided to go back to the vacation house. Haruhi started making their dinner and Kyouya insisted that he wanted to help her.

Their dinner was filled with stories and laughter. It was a rare sight for Haruhi to see Kyouya laugh and smile more in a conversation. She considered it a refreshing discovery and she found herself liking this side of Kyouya. After dinner, Kyouya volunteered to wash the dishses while Haruhi kept the leftovers in the refrigerator.

Afterwards, Haruhi suggested that they have tea outside. Kyouya excused himself for a few minutes. While setting the tea cups and tea pot outside, Kyouya came. Haruhi noticed that he was carrying a violin. Kyouya then placed the violin on his shoulder and he started playing "Ave Maria" by Schubert. Haruhi stood mesmerized at the sight of Kyouya playing the violin. The music was captivating and she felt like her heart is at peace. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling that Kyouya's violin playing. When Kyouya hit the final notes of the piece he has chosen to perform, he heard a clap. He looked at Haruhi was clapping at his performance. He smiled at her and the he walked towards her.

"I didn't know you play the violin Kyouya." Haruhi said. "The piece you played is amazing!"

"Thank you. It's Franz Schubert's Ave Maria, one of my personal favorites. Not many people know that I can play the violin." Kyouya replied.

"Then why play it now?" Haruhi inquired.

"Because you are special and you ought to know that I have a softer side." Kyouya answered.

"Thank you then." Haruhi said "And Kyouya, you did always show your soft side. It takes one to see that your not always mean and scary." Haruhi commented. She then turned around to pour the tea on the cup. Kyouya smiled. Before Haruhi could touch the tea pot, Kyouya pulled her hand. Haruhi was caught off guard as Kyouya's lips descended on her lips. Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise and then she found herself closing her eyes and responding to Kyouya's kiss.

When they parted, each one of them was looking at each other's eyes. Kyouya kissed Haruhi on the forehead and he whispered in her ears

"I have and will always love you Haruhi." And then, he closed the gap between them as he sealed his declaration of love in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

To be continued.

**PS:** The title of this chapter "Beautiful Day" is actually one of the songs of U2. This song is one of my personal favorites.


	11. Chapter 10: Smile

**Author****'****s****Notes:** I can't believe it! It has been a year since I updated this story. In any case, I will try to finish this story before the year ends. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews that you have given me. I've been caught up with work and school the past year and I am glad to tell you all that I am almost done with my academic units. Afterwards, I will have my comprehensive examinations, clinical internship and thesis. Graduate School can be taxing but to be honest, I love studying! Work in HR can be very demanding but I need my income to support my graduate studies. So I need to be in hiatus from writing fanfictions. As promised, I will try to finish this story within this year

**Near You**

**Chapter 10: Smile**

"Kyouya you're so mean!" Haruhi pouted. Kyouya and Haruhi were in the park on Sunday afternoon. It had been a three months since the couple decided to exclusively date each other. The couple decided to have a picnic to change their routine. They placed a picnic mat under a tree which was near a man-made lake. Kyouya sitting, his back was leaning against the trunk of the tree while Haruhi was lying, her head was resting on Kyouya's lap. Both were holding a book of their choice.

After their vacation at Okinawa, Haruhi had agreed to officially date Kyouya. Ofcourse, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were the first ones who knew about the newly founded relationship between Kyouya and Haruhi and two seniors were very happy about the development. After all, Hani-sempai was an avid supporter of Kyouya ever since they were in high school.

The twins were informed as well about the recent developments and they expressed happiness for Haruhi while they gave a very stern warning to the former Shadow King.

"I'm merely stating my opinion Haruhi." Kyouya teased. "That boy will not win the girl she is courting if he keeps acting like a fool." Kyouya added. The couple was talking about a teenage couple riding a boat on the lake. Haruhi laughed at Kyouya's comment and retorted "Just because we're grown-ups and mature enough already does not mean that we are wise when it comes to love. Remember, we were as foolish as those two when we were in our teens." Kyouya smiled at Haruhi's remark. He closed the book he was reading, leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Haruhi's lips. "But since we are older than them, we have been given a chance to at least correct our foolishness when we were young." Kyouya said back with a soft smile on his face. Haruhi blushed but at the same time, she smiled back at him. "Well, I agree with you on that one." Then she giggled which surprised Kyouya. "Why are you giggling Haruhi?" He asked. Haruhi looked at him, her hazelnut brown eyes filled with happiness and Kyouya felt that he could drown in that pool of lovely eyes. "Well, I just realized you're into public display of affection as well." Kyouya smiled "I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine."

**Suou Residence**

**4:00PM**

"I see…" Tamaki said softly. His eyes were hidden underneath the locks of golden hair. Kousaka could feel the torment within Tamaki and she wished that she was not the one delivering the news to him.

Inside that room also stood Yuzuru who was watching his son with a painful expression on his face. "Is there anything else Kousaka-san?" Tamaki asked. Kousaka swallowed a lump on her throat and let out a deep sigh. "That's all Tamaki-sama." She bowed her head and left the room without being dismissed. She could not stand the air of agony inside the room anymore.

"I should be happen for them nee otousan?" Tamaki asked his father. Yuzuru chose to be silent. "But why can't I find it in my heart to be happen for them? Every time I close my eyes, I always see myself with her. I should be the one with her right now. I should be the one laughing with her, crying with her, being with her." Tamaki sat down on the couch and buried his face on the palm of his hand. "I'm such a fool otousan. I brought this to myself." Yuzuru just stood there and watched his son who was in anguish. "Son, there are times that we realize the value of something when its already gone and too late for us to chase. But remember this, we cannot correct a mistake by committing another mistake."

**Ootori, Kyouya's Condominium**

**8:00PM**

After ensuring that Haruhi was safe and secure in her house, Kyouya left to rest at his condo unit. Upon entering the lobby of the condominium building where he was residing, he saw Tamaki waiting for him. He was not surprised to see him but rather, he expected that he would be coming to talk with him. He knew that the news had already reached Tamaki. He invited his best friend to come with him in his unit.

Upon entering his unit, Kyouya offered a glass of wine to Tamaki which he gladly took. Kyouya sat down on the couch opposite to where his best friend was sitting. A few moments of silence passed by until Tamaki decided to speak.

"Probably you know why I am here Kyouya." He said. Kyouya just nodded. "Is she happy with you?" He asked. His eyes were searching Kyouya's eyes. Kyouya looked at him with determination and resolve. "Yes and I am willing to do everything in my power to keep her happy and contented. Of course, I would not expect our relationship to be perfect. I know that we will have arguments but I am willing to do anything to keep what we have right now." Kyouya answered. Tamaki sighed, as if he was satisfied by the answer he heard from his best friend.

"I'm really a fool you know." He said. "Sometimes I wish I had to your logical reasoning. I did not realize until recently that you also had feelings for Haruhi. I thought I was only fighting Hikaru to get her affection. You gladly gave up your chances to be with her for my sake." Tamaki added.

"Let me correct you on that one. I did not give up my chances to be with her for your sake." Kyouya said. "I wanted us to remain as good friends and at that time, I strongly believed that if I were to make my move back then, she would have shrugged it off and the possibility of remaining friends with her will be impossible. Call it my own brand of foolishness but investing a romantic relationship with her before was a risk I decided not to take."

"Then what made you risk your friendship with her Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"You." Kyouya answered. Tamaki's eyes widened. "I already lost her to you once and I will not lose her again, not to you, not even to the twins. You already made your own brand of foolishness that caused her pain and I will not allow you to do that again. I know I can provide her something more than what you could have given her before."

Tamaki had a smile on his face. Despite the chaos inside him, Kyouya manage to hit a sensitive spot that shook him out of his foolishness. "I was planning to leave Sophia in the altar and ran away with Haruhi. It turns out, that can no longer happen because my best man will ensure that my feet and hands will be bounded by chains in the altar in an attempt to keep me away from her. At the end of the day, it is still you who tries to clean up the mess I make." Tamaki said softly but without any bitterness nor remorse in his voice. Kyouya just kept quiet. "Did you know why I chose to be engaged with Sophia?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya shook his head. "It's because she reminds me of Haruhi so much but now, I've come to realize that I would be unfair if I marry her without truly having any feelings for her." Tamaki said. "What are you planning?" Kyouya asked. "I will learn to love and appreciate Sophia not just because she reminds me of Haruhi but because she is Sophia."

A comfortable silence befell the two friends. Kyouya was looking at the scenery outside while Tamaki was staring at his wine glass. "Kyouya…." Tamaki said. "Yes?" Kyouya answered. "You will still be my best man right?" Kyouya smiled. "Of course." He stood from his seat and walked towards the window. He then turned around and looked at his best friend "You don't have to worry. I will take care of Haruhi." He assured his best friend. "I never doubted that. I know you would." He said.

"Nee Kyouya, do you think Haruhi can ever forgive me?" Kyouya smiled at him. "I'm not the best person to answer that."

Tamaki laughed heartily. "I knew you would say that." And Kyouya just smiled at his friend's remark. Kyouya felt that soon, everything will fall into its rightful place and their old circle of friends would eventually be reunited in time.

_Meanwhile…_

**Fujioka Residences**

**Juuban District**

Haruhi was pleasantly surprised to see the twins at her doorstep an hour after Kyouya left her. The twins brought with them bags of new clothes for Haruhi to try on. Kaoru rummaged Haruhi's closet and took out clothes that were already worn out and out of style while Hikaru took out from their bag several new designs.

"You two stop rummaging my closet!" Haruhi said sternly

"Now that you're dating Kyouya, you should always be in style Haruhi! " Kaoru said.

"Kyouya doesn't mind the clothes I wear." Haruhi retorted.

"But you two will attend more functions together and you need to be fashionable when you're in court." Hikaru added.

"A suit will suffice during court arraignments! You two are just finding an excuse to be here tonight!" Haruhi said.

"Awww..we have been busted!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

**~~~~000 To be Continued 000~~~~**

**PS:**I just wanted to insert the last part to lighten up the mood of this chapter Hope you enjoyed and your reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! The title of this chapter is based on the song of Bobby Caldwell entitled Smile :)


End file.
